Revenge
by tmntworld1
Summary: A teenage girl is attacked by the kraang and luckily rescued by the teenage mutant ninja turtles and meets new friends, fights new enimies! She must fight to save NYC,the farm house and another threats! With Leo down, she must learn how to stop the family from falling apart! [PS:That sentence was kinda a spoiler but I'm not telling you which chapter it happens in]
1. The Kraang Invades

**This takes place in the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :D. If you want to leave your reviews and how you felt about this JUST DO IT!**

It was late at night, me and Wayne were just out getting wood for our fire place. Earl was the genius of the family, he was always up late at night working on something we didn't know about. Peter and Henry were not talking to any of us because of our fight last night. Even though peter had literally lashed out at me slapping my across my hand, I still didn't hate him. He thought I hated him but I actually didn't. Henry had a close eye on me, sitting at the sofa with a sharp glare. I could tell he was not happy. ''Henry?'' I asked.

''yes?'' he asked.

''I am sorry can you forgive me?'' I said.

''Why should I forgive you if you had yelled at me like that!'' said Henry.

I stared at him wishing he hadn't said that.''You did not just say that!'' I shrieked. He nodded his head as if he were trying to wind me up. I suggested he was. ''You are a horrible sister Lucy!'' stated Henry.

''No I'm not! Your the one who decided to watch the TV that is what caused the hole thing!'' I screamed back at him. He glared. Wayne came into the room smiling.''Guess what,'' he said cheerfully.

''What?''asked Henry angrily.

''I've got tons of wood!'' shouted Wayne.

''So?'' asked Henry. Wayne glared at Henry, Then at me. ''This is your fault!'' stormed Wayne. He walked off with his arms folded. I followed. ''Wait!'' I shrieked. He didn't stop.''How is it my fault?'' I screamed. There was no response. Then I lost him and I heard the door slam. I sighed. I heard a crash from downstairs. ''What?!'' screamed Henry. I heard the shrieks of my family. I was too scared to go down the steps. ''Hello?''I asked. I heard someone speaking in a monotone voice. My dog, Randal came rushing to me so did my lizard Kendall. Kendall jumped into my pocket and Randal hid behind me. ''Whose there?!'' I shouted. Randal curled up in a ball.''Whose there!'' I shouted with more of an angry voice then scared. I heard movements, robotic movements. Kendall cowered behind my leg. I stepped one more step to find robots walking up the steps. I screamed.''Stay away!'' I yelled.

''the one known as Lucy is been found'' said one of the robots in a monotone voice.

''Shut up!' I screamed in total fear. I dashed away and jumped out the window. When I landed the robots were still searching my house. I ran to the top of the nearest mountain and looked down at my burning house.


	2. A New Family

Chapter two:a new family

It wasn't long before I found my self in New York City. I was struck with fear as I entered the metal jungle of cars, buildings, and people. Then suddenly, I was approached by three men wearing black and purple. They looked menacing as they walked towards me. One of them lifted there fists. I sprinted backwards screaming.''Get 'er!'' I heard one of them yell. I ran as fast as I could. They seemed to be catching up with me. I let out a sigh of relief when a shadow took all of them out. But then I was curious, who was that shadow? I walked closer. The shadow jumped off. I looked up at it.''Come back!'' I yelled but I got no reply. I watched the shadow jump over the dark rooftops. I still couldn't think what was happening. I strolled down the path watching the enemies injured on the floor. I glared at them as I walked off. I still had my eye on the shadow who was now getting out of my seeing distance. Well I was alive and I was happy about that. Then a person wearing a mask skated down. His mask was painted like a skull and he had hockey sticks and roller skates. He took out his hockey stick and carried on racing down the path. How crazy is this city as I heard him yell ''GOOMGALA!''. Must be pretty crazy to hear someone shout GOOMGALA while skating and holding a hockey stick. It was quite funny to be honest. Then I saw 4 of the shadows chasing a man across a rooftops. They must be evil then... or that man was evil. I walked up a fire exit. The 4 shadows jumped off. The man jumped off too. I watched them race off. Suddenly, I was confronted by two of the same robots I had encountered that took away my family! ''I'm gonna crush you for what you did to my family!''I yelled in anger.

''the one known as Lucy has been found again for the plan known as the invasion can start'' said one of the robots. A green turtle who was obviously a mutant attacked them. His swords stabbing them, he kicked their body's into the wall.''You OK?''he asked.

''I think so...'' I started before I realized I was talking to a mutant turtle

''Come on they are still coming!''Said the turtle. I was frozen and couldn't move with shock. The turtle grabbed me.''We need to get back to the lair!'' said the turtle.

''the lair?'' I asked with confusion.

'' I'm a ninja, and by the way my names Leo'' said the turtle.

''I am Lucy'' I said quietly. Leo ran down the sewers. It smelled terrible but I was used to it since in the woods it smelt like this some times. Leo carried me into a 'sick-lair' as the orange masked turtle called it. ''Donnie!'' shouted Leo. A turtle who was wearing a purple mask came out, who I assumed was Donnie. ''What Leo I'm busy...'' started Donnie until he noticed me.''Whose that?'' asked Donnie.

''This is Lucy. I rescued her from the KRAANG'' said Leo.

''Hey Mikey, Raph!'' shouted Donnie.

''Yes!'' shouted someone from upstairs.

''What up D''said the orange banded turtle.

''Come say hello to Lucy!'' shouted Leo. The orange banded turtle turned to me, who I assumed was Mikey.''Are you Mikey?'' I asked.

''Yep and my red bro up there is Raph'' said Mikey. The red banded turtle, whom I know has raph walked down.

''So thats Lucy! Great! Another mammal!'' said Raph rudely.


	3. Spar Battle

You'd thought I'd be freaked out by this? Not when you get use to it, get use to living with giant turtles for one day. I'm glad they asked if I wanted to say because I have no home. Its true though, I have no home. Not since the day the KRAANG took over my house. I had been living like a survivalist for the last two months.''Hey April!''shouted Donnie from his lab.

''Yes Donnie!''asked a red headed girl,whom I know as April.

''Could you into my room and get me that object...''Donnie replied.

''Sure thing''April said. April waved at me as she walked past. I waved back. After the next few days, I got to know everybody. Turns out they had two other friends too, Casey Jones and Karai. Also, I've made good friends with Leo and Donnie. Master Splinter was making us spar. I got in my fighting stance. It was free for all. Master Splinter called for the sparring to start. Everyone charged at each over. Casey came scooting at me with his hockey stick out. I dodged before he could hit me. The terrible noise of him turning on is roller skates filled the dojo and distracted everyone. Suddenly I had a weird feeling. Then I turned round and kicked Casey flying. Whoa. How did I see that coming? Wait a minuet could it be...no. Here is the story, I was walking down the woods on a night. It was almost Christmas. I had touched a meteor that gave me the power to sense things like April. Then I suddenly got out of my flash back to see Raph charging at me full speed. His sais chucked at me. I rolled under them and punched him in the stomach. Karai kicked me onto the ground. Damn it! I failed! I sensed it at last moment. I got up annoyed.''You could of won you know'' said Karai.

''Yeah, if I used my ability to sense things I would of beat you'' I said.

''Just'' Karai smiled as she called on fighting the rest.

''Just...more about easily'' I joked. Karai chuckled. It was round 2 of sparing. We all got into our fighting stance then charged. Casey looked like he was purposely going for me. I closed my eyes and easily knocked him up and kicked him in the stomach while he was in mid air. I sensed Leo rushing towards me. Without turning I knocked Leo flying. He hit the wall, but he still hadn't touched the floor yet. I opened my eyes. No one was coming at me. I sensed Leo was about to attack, I waited for him to come and used his pressure point as my advantage. I stopped when I started to feel Leo's pain. He was worn out. I sensed Karai coming in. This time I'd be ready. I would kick her flying. I turned round and Karai was about to round house kick me. I grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground. I punched Leo down. It seemed everyone was fighting everyone else. I kicked Donnie, threw Mikey, wrestled Raph and striked April. That seemed to be everyone, right? Splinter did not call for the sparring to end. I sensed Leo hadn't been defeated. I turned round. Leo still wasn't there. Finally, I sensed him coming up behind him. I pretended I didn't notice until my sense shrieked at me. I knocked him down laughing. This sense thing really came in handy. I smiled. Leo smiled back.''Good one'' Leo said after that.

''Thanks'' I said helping him up.

''So you have the power to sense just like April?'' asked Leo.

''Yup, I sure do'' I smiled. Leo looked at Donnie who was looking at us. ''Hey Donnie, she's got the power to sense just like April!'' Leo shouted.

''Really?'' commented Donnie.

''Yes Donnie, its hard to explain'' I replied.

''Did you touch a meteor?'' joked Leo.

''Yes, I actually did... it electrocuted me and I woke up and I could sense some animal after me, I couldn't figure out what it was but I just ran'' I said.

''Nice!'' April shouted. I think Donnie was too shocked to reply.''I used it a lot in training that's how I won'' I said.

''You sure beat us'' laughed Leo. We all laughed, all of us except Splinter who was now meditating. I was surprised we hadn't woke him yet.


	4. Surprise

''Hey guys pizzas here!''shouted Mikey from the corridor. They had given me my own room and invited me into stay until I got my home back. I watched the team run towards the pizza excitedly. They leaped over the couches and ran to Mikey before he could even eat a slice. ''Lucy you coming?'' called Leo. I didn't feel like I should because they weren't my family, but I did anyway. Who could turn down a pizza? They looked like animals the way they ate pizza. I was eating the way you eat when you have no knife and fork, they were just scoffing it down like the world depended on it. The TV blurred on, the dumb cartoon song filled the lair. It was annoying but Mikey seemed so interested in it he just wanted to jump in the TV. Donnie was no were to be seen, the last time a saw him was a few minuets ago when he was eating his pizza on the couch. Must of went to his lab, I left the arm chair and walked over to Donnie's lab.''D? You in here?'' I asked.

''Yes'' replied Donnie,or who I thought was Donnie. Hopefully. Well what was the chances of it not being Donnie in their. I opened the door to Donnie's lab.''Hey D why dont you hang around with the guys that often?'' I asked.

''I've been working on something important''Donnie said, not looking up from his laptop.

''What?'' I asked.

''I can't tell you, its a surprise'' Donnie chuckled.

''Give me the first letter at least!'' I chuckled back.

''R'' Donnie replied.

''R?'' I repeated. I tried to think of words begging with R, R, R. Run, Rule, Rapid. No! ''Its got 2 words'' Donnie told me after a while.

''Whats the second word then?'' I asked.

''It starts with M'' Donnie said.

''R M?'' I thought to my self.

''Its complicated, so I have to have a back up plan'' Donnie said without realizing he had said it.

''What back up plan?'' I asked.

''Did I say back up plan...oops'' Donnie lied.

''What back up plan?'' I demanded.

''Back up plan for killing the foot bots... its not that big of a deal anyway, your real surprise, the next two letters are Re Mi'' Donnie said.

''Re Mi?'' I repeated. Suddenly, Donnie tossed a crumpled up paper into the bin without leaving his chair. It missed the bin at first, but then bounced off the wall into the bin. Donnie began typing furiously away at his computer. I left the lab closing the door behind me. ''Hey Lucy, Help?!''shouted Leo. Raph had hold of Leos foot and trying to chuck him into the couch. ''OK'' I chuckled. I helped Raph chuck him. Raph laughed as we high fived, he using his only three fingers. Leo laughed too. ''Havent you got a plan when I come back?'' Leo asked charging at Raph. Leo tackled Raph. They both fell to the ground wrestling and laughing. Raph finally kicked Leo off and Leo stumbled away laughing. April and Karai looked at Leo and Raph who were now fighting again. But this time, it seemed more serious. They weren't laughing any more. ''You better get used to it. Stuff like this happens all the time round here''said April.

''I'm sure it does'' I chuckled.

''ENOUGH!''shouted a voice.

''Sorry Splinter''said Leo and Raph.

''Why are you fighting?''asked Splinter.

''It was a joke'' said Raph.

''Jokes are dangerous if they involve harm to one or another'' Splinter said.

''Hai sensei'' Leo and Raph said.

''Boy sensei told you!'' laughed Casey.

''Not funny Casey!'' Raph said giving Casey a glare.

''We could have been grounded!''said Leo.

''So?''asked Casey.

''Shut the heck up''Leo said. He had his eyes closed. ''Why should I?''taunted Casey.

''Shut the shell up''Leo growled.

''Never in a million years!'' said Casey.

''I said shut your gob!''Leo said as his fists clenched into a ball.

''Ooh feisty!''taunted Casey.

''I'm gonna give you one last chance to shut the shell up!''Leo growled.

''Ooh someones got a bad mouth''Casey jeered.

''I'll show you a bad time in a minuet Casey!''Leo said.

''Why should I blabbermouth!More importantly why WOULD I?''Casey said.

''He said shut up idiot!'' I said.

''No!''shouted Casey.

''I'll make you Casey and that's never a good sign!''Leo growled. I could see the stress on his face nearly charging into Casey's soul. The others around us stared. Casey stared for a while. ''Good''Leo said.

''Loser!'' laughed Casey. Without warning, Leo jumped in tackling Casey. He had no thought for damage to Casey right now. Leo had pinned Casey on the floor. Casey finally pushed Leo off. Then leo stopped. He froze. I sensed him mouth the word 'dammit'' as splinter walked in. He lifted his head from Casey to splinter.


	5. April in the house

''How could you?!'' shouted Henry.

''I didn't mean to!'' shouted Wayne. I was probably having a dream, but it seemed like reality. ''You made the kraang come for us?!'' shouted Henry.

''No!'' shouted Wayne.

''It was going to happen any way he just made it quicker!'' I said trying to protect my little brother.

''Yeah but wouldn't sooner be nicer?'' Henry said.

''Good point'' I said.

''But I didn't...they tricked me!'' Wayne said.

''Yeah they actually tricked him,he didn't just go say hey come invade us !'' I shouted back.

''Well he shouldn't of gone out at that time of night!'' Henry said as his eyes penetrated into my soul.

''I was getting wood like you told me to!'' shrieked Wayne. The echo blasted off into the forest. We all turned to the forest entrance to see big red eyes stomping out of the forest. It became a giant bear beast. ''No!'' I shouted. I remembered my powers, but since it was a dream I couldn't control them. Then suddenly, the kraang appeared behind us. They shot at me. My eyes widened. Instead the shot hit Wayne. Then I realized that's how Wayne died in real life. The kraang disappeared after shrieks of me and Henry. But the monster was getting closer. Its muscles looked menacing when it walked.''I cant believe they actually killed Wayne!'' Henry shouted.

''Its a dream though right?'' I reassured him.

''How is this a dream!'' he asked angrily. The monster stormed towards us. Its claws zoomed out and then it started to charge like a bull. I slowly walked backwards. The monster grabbed Henry and flung him into the lake. ''No!'' I shouted.

''AHHH!'' yelled Henry as he splashed into the lake. I felt my muscles grow. I charged full power. My elbows got ready. The monster swung its claws. My elbow touched it before it could hit me. The monster slid about two feet back and then jumped at me. Vines grabbed my legs. ''Huh?'' I asked.

''Lucy!''shouted Henry climbing out of the lake. The monster grabbed me and my vision turned white for 1.5 seconds before I woke up. Before I could do anything I heard a creek. I crept out. Donnie's door was open and I heard footsteps. I looked down at him. I had to find out that surprise. Donnie's lab light turned on and the door shut. I crept down to the living room.''Lucy?''asked a voice.

''What?'' I said after my startle and turning round to see April standing there.

''What are you doing?''asked April.

''Just checking on Donnie'' I said.

''alright'' April said.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked curiously.

''Well...''April began. She stopped. ''Well?'' I asked.

''Uh...''April said.

''You have no reason'' I said.

''That's not true!''shouted April. She stopped again as the lair lights turned on.

''Whats all the noise down here?'' said a voice.

''Could you be a bit quieter?'' yawned Mikey.

''Yeah sure APRIL won't wake you again'' I said.

''Not cool red'' Casey said. They walked up the stairs. April stared at me with anger. ''You had to ruin my popularity!''.

''I had to tell the truth'' I said.

''Well at least the truth is good'' said April.

''Yes it is'' I said. Donnie came out of his lab with a mug.''D what are you doing?'' me and April both asked but April said Don not D.

''Oh just getting some more coffee'' said Donnie.

''Oh OK'' said April.

''Do not tell Leo!'' whispered Donnie. We both nodded. ''Otherwise I'll be in big trouble and BOTH of you will be in big trouble with me''Donnie added quietly.

''Its 4:30, the turtles are gonna be up any minuet'' I said.

''Right! Don't you know what day it is today?'' April said.

''No'' I said.

''Halloween!'' said April.

''Halloween?'' I asked confused.

''Yeah I know! Only two more months until Christmas!'' April said.

''Halloween?'' I repeated.

''Are you OK?'' asked April concerned.

''I ...whats Halloween?'' I asked.

''You don't know what Halloween is?'' shouted April just above a whisper.

''Nope'' I said. But really, what was Halloween? ''Halloween is a holiday of spookiness and scariness. Kids go knock on peoples doors and say Trick Or Treat and then people give them candy and they dress up as spooky things for instance a ghost'' April said.

''So people will be knocking on the manhole tonight?'' I asked still confused.

''No!'' said April. She walked off.


	6. Wayne's Death

**Interested in more back story's? I would like to thank Nickelodeon for telling me about the turtles! Well this is gonna be an awesome chapter! Have fun reading!**

Without noticing, I knocked over the tree as I ran forward. Earl, Henry and Peter were behind me. Wayne was gesturing us to come. This was the flashback how Wayne died. The tree that fell over had tons of branches. As we ran past, the branches scraped us.''What?!''shouted Earl as he saw the kraang.

''I thought we escaped them!''shouted Henry. I angrily stared at the kraang aiming my bow.

''You messed with my family!YOU DIE!'' I shouted before firing. The kraang dodged and then aimed there guns.

''You won't get her!''shouted Henry. The kraang started saying something and then fired there guns.

''No!''shouted Earl.

''Just move!''shouted Peter. I jumped out of the way. We hid behind the trees. The kraang fired at the trees. The trees set on fire. A triangular purple portal opened. ''We shall bring the ones known as Peter, Henry, Earl, Wayne and Lucy in the portal''said one of the kraang,positioning their guns for more action.

''I wont let you do that to my family!'' I said jumping in front firing many arrows. They backed off before they started shooting.

''Leave her alone!''shouted Wayne and they all jumped in the battle. The kraang started to back off. Earl aimed his gun. When he tried to shoot,it didn't.''Damn! I'm out of ammo!''shouted Earl. The kraang aimed at me. I dodged as they shot. The laser stabbed through Wayne.

''Wayne?!''I shouted. We all turned to Wayne. The kraang took the distraction and shot at us. We ran off, Henry taking Wayne. The kraang aimed at us. I screamed as the kraang shot at me. I ran. I didnt know what happened to the rest of my family. All I know was my mum and dad burned in the flames in my house. I snapped back to reality. Raph and Casey were wrestling and I heard someone calling my name. I turned round to see Wayne's lifeless body. I shook my head and he was gone. Someone was still calling my name. It was Mikey. ''What is Mikey!'' I shouted back.

''Pizza coming your way!'' shouted Mikey throwing a pizza down. I barely caught it,but I did.

''Thanks Mikey!''I shouted back. He did the thumbs up sign to me,then left with the rest of the pizza box.

''Mikey!''shouted Casey and Raph angrily. The others had not realized Mikey had taken all the pizza for himself.

''What has he done now?''asked Donnie.

''He took the whole pizza!''Raph shouted. Raph darted up the stairs immediately.

''Mikey!''Donnie yelled. Mikey locked his door. Raph and Casey banged on it angrily.

''Give us the pizza!''shouted Casey at the top of his voice. Leo and Karai ran upstairs.

''Mikey!''shouted Karai. They all came to Mikeys door and banged on it. Mikey opened the door.

''Fine!Take the whole box!''Mikey chuckled handing it over. The others looked surprised. Very surprised. Leo slowly opened it.

''It's all gone!''Leo bellowed throwing the box at the wall. Raph glared at Mikey.

''Lucy got a piece I didn't eat it all!''yelled Mikey. I was watching from below.

''Yes he gave me a slice!''I replied. Raph and Casey looked at each other than me.

''You still have it,you didn't eat it right?''Casey questioned. I smiled.

''Of course I ate it!'' I said. Casey pounced of the banister.

''Oh really?''I told him before whacking him to the side. He rolled and hit the couch.

''Good one...''said Casey. He grabbed onto the couch and pulled himself up.

''You got wrecked!''laughed April. Casey growled taking out his hockey stick.

''Lets see who is gonna get wrecked now!''Casey shouted. He skated towards me hockey stick in the air.

''Yes lets see!'' I said. Before he could do anything, I grabbed his hockey stick and spun him around. He bounced of the couch and fell into Raph.

''Cant you handle that?''I asked. Everyone laughed at Casey.

''Hey!she's strong OK?Do you wanna face her?''Casey shrieked. No one even spoke.

''Exactly!''Casey said with anger. He stared at me furiously.

''You know I would of taken you down sooner''I stated. Casey glared at me.

''I was going easy!''Casey shouted. He got in a fighting stance. My sense told me he wanted a battle.

''If you want a battle,I'll give you one!''I said confidently. Casey skated at me, this time not bothering to take his hockey stick out. Before he could throw a punch, I jumped backwards. He now secretly took out his hockey stick,probably forgetting I could sense things. He charged. I used my sensing advantage to block him with my eyes closed. Then I felt a sudden pain across my face,then an image of everyone's shocked face but Casey's face looking at me laughing. I felt something slam into my back. I opened my eyes. I was on the floor and Casey was standing above me.''Couldn't ya handle that?'' asked Casey. I glared at him. Then I charged. Casey swung his hockey stick again. I grabbed it. He let go and took out another one. He aimed for my legs. I jumped back as he swung it. He skated at me. I stumbled backwards. Casey dived. I kicked him. Casey fell onto the couch.

''Very good,but not very nice''Splinter said as he appeared behind us. Dammit.

 **Hows that for a cliff hanger? Its been a while since I've wrote at the bottom of a chapter. I am going to be busy so chapter 7 won't be out for a few days.**


	7. Fish Face

**Anyone up for chapter 7?TBH i don't i finaly got a thumbnail for this thing!it is gonna look swagggggg yoooooo!**

 _''Very good but not very nice''Splinter said as he appeared behind ._

''Dammit?''Splinter asked as I realised I said it out loud.

''Yes...dammit''i replied.I knew there was no getting out of this gave us both a sharp looked like he was frozen up.

''Lucy,i would like to speak to you in the dojo''said Splinter walking off.

''Hey Splinter!''shouted stopped.

''It wasnt lucy!Casey was the one who pounced!''.Casey give Leo a death stare.

''Casey Jones!you need to learn to controll your anger problems like Rapheal!Lucy,I would still like to speak to you!''Splinter said slamming his stick he slams his stick down,you know he is angry.

''But splinter...''Leo begun.

''SILENCE!''shouted Master Splinter slamming his stick lair rumbled for 0.1 seconds. **A/N:Splinter is** walked of into the dojo.

''guess i better go then''I Leo could stop me i walked into the dojo.

''How well do you think its gonna go?''I heard before Splinter slides the door kneeled down.

''i have seen how strong you are''Splinter said.I nodded.

''I was wondering why you didnt use that strenght WHEN THE KRAANG CAME FOR YOU!''Splinter said saying the last part angrily.

''I don't know why Splinter,i don't think I had it in me''I said.

''Thats not the real question!If you live here,you do not pull Rapheal on people!''Splinter demanded.

''Hai sensei''I said wasnt going well.

''I still want you to know that you are family now.I respect your strenght''Splinter said.

''Hai sensei''I sighed.

''You can go''.I walked out of the dojo.

''How'd it go?''asked Raph.I ignored him.

''Did ya get busted?''Casey laughed.

''No''i finaly awnsered as a plopped myself onto the couch next to Leo.

''What happened in there?''Karai asked curiously.

''He just got a bit angry at me thats all!''I said angrily.

''Ok jeese!''Karai said backing off.

''Hey,guys its nearly patrol time!''April said as she saw the had been 10 weeks and patrol time was the worst time of day.

''Lets go!''Mikey said getting ran out of the lair.

''Be carefull!''Splinter shouted as we darted through the got to the removed the manhole cover and we all ran immediently hid in an ally.

''Stay stealthy ninjas!''Leo said before we jumped up the soilders jumped out from all angles.I took out my of them landed in front of the others were occupied by a foot soilder,so it was me on my charged at me and jumped into the air lifting there swords.I missed my foot by 2 cm.I kicked it to the edge of the roof top and then jumped into the air swing my sword head rolled off and the electrical body fell off the climbed up the rooftops.''Move move move!''Leo jumped across was not the biggest we've corned us on a threw a ninja smoke bomb blowing them all of the edge.

''Where to now?''Casey asked.

''Shredders obviously on the loose!with theese foot soilders,he's around!''Raph shredder?Suddenly a foot bot with saws coming out of its back and knifes instead of hands jumped up.''A mecho foot!''Leo mecho foot jumped at it and high kicked mecho foot slid skated at it with his hockey stick by his left mecho foot went skating of a building.''CASEY!''shouted April and double teamed the mecho foot taking it down with one attack.I ran down the building after Casey.I grabbed Casey and Leo grabbed me.

''You may have defeated my foot bots...BUT YOU CANT DEFEAT ME!''someone yells.A fish mutant stood in our way.

''Fish Face!''shouted Face jumped into the air.

''ATTACK!''Leo jumped at fish Face spun kicked all the landed on our turtles battled Fish Face Face kicked donnie slid about three feet back before Fish Face came charging at jumped into the air swords landed on fish face and stabbed him with both Face stumbled towards the edge of the jumped off just before Fish Face Face shreiked as he fell from the !In the dumpster it was for him!We all laughed.''I guess we can defeat him then''I laughed.

''Yeah,we defeated his foot bots and him!''Mikey laughed.I had no clue why we were laughing now but we were!


	8. Tiger Claw

**What up!This is the 8th chapter of tmnt revenge of the kraang!I already have a few things planned for future chapters,so make sure to stay tuned to see them!**

I never forgot that night we defeated Fish was one of my most funniest moments ever.I remembered the way we laughed when he hit the that night,i woke up and i was in the woods...with Leo.''What the-''Leo said.

''Heck''I finished.

''Wait,wait,wait...am i dreaming you?''Leo asked.

''No i'm dreaming you!''I said.

''Hey,remember your 'mind' it can suck people into dreams!''Leo said.

''Yeah that makes sense!''I I looked ...what was I wearing?I was wearing some sort of vison was wearing it to.

''Hey!i worn this when i defeated shredder in the dream world!''Leo who is this shredder?

''What is that noise?''Leo asked as I heard giant bangs.A lazer hit a tree and the tree fell down and set on fire.

''RUN!''we both shouted as we booted it across the I heard loud slid behind a grabbed the tree we were hid was a giant troll with red lifted the tree which all of a sudden turned pushed me out of the way.I hit a dived out of the troll roared and kicked a the trees went down like dominos.''What now?''I asked Leo.

''I have no idea''Leo said as the giant troll stomped the turned to started to giant troll ran after struck stopping giant troll swiped Leo.

''LEO!''I struggled for breath because it had him by the 's pupils went all the way up and his mouth opened.

''LEO!''I shouted was no giant troll threw him at me.I caught 's pupils returned to where they should be and he started to breath again.I let out a sigh of giant troll grabbed me.

''LUCY!''Leo took out his bow and aimed for the troll.

''DIE!''.An arrow hit the troll dropped me as he grabbed hood came panted.

''Thanks''i said.

''LOOK OUT!''Leo screamed throwing me away as the giant troll threw his fist at us.I took out my sword and sliced the trolls troll roared in pain.

''I think you made it angryer''Leo troll lifted its foot and and Leo went landed and we could see the outline of the troll heading for us.

''OH CRAP!''I broke into a run troll gained on us easily.

''ITS GAINING ON US!''Leo the troll fell to the dream version of Mikey landed in his vision gear.

''MIKEY!''Leo shouted running over to dream version threw his nunchucks at the remaining tree and pulled it at Leo.

''ITS A TRAP!''I shouted.

''OH GOD!''Leo shouted before the tree wacked into version Mikey laughed and turned into the giant someone shook scenery around me changed to the lair.

''Leo?''I asked as leo came to my sight.

''I had to wake you up!You were probably on your way to being crushed by that troll!''paniced Leo.

''It was just a dream,although it felt real''I said.

''I know right,I felt me being chucked into that crator''Leo said.

''Hey guys,Crognard The Barbarian is on!''Mikey shouted with joy next morning as me and Donnie passed the was on the couch and his legs were up swinging as Crognard played on the of us had seen Leo this morning except April who saw Leo in the streets at 5:00am while she was on her wey to the lair.

''Hey Mikey have you seen Leo?April said he was in the rooftops''I said.

''No i have not!''Mikey replied putting his legs down and sitting up.

''I'm curious now''Karai said.

''If you really want to know lets go look for him''Raph said.

''Good idea!''Donnie said before we set out on the streets.

''April where did you see him?''i hesitated for a long time.

''I-i dont know!I-i...oh no''April finally images of Leo fighting foot bots flashed into my was ontop of the bylery building.

''He's on the bylery building!''I shouted.

''What's he doing there?!''Raph questioned angrily.

''Fighting f-f-footbots''I managed to say.

''WHAT THE?!''Mikey charged to the bylery building and started to climb up.A foot bot zoomed down.

''Yep,he's up here!Pounding faces without me?!''Raph said as we jumped up the bylery reached there all came flying into the air and landing beside carried on fighting the of the foot bots punched slid back and sweep kicked the foot ,Raph,Casey and Donnie jumped in helping Leo.

''What the shell are you doing?!''Raph shouted.

''Saving your lifes!''Leo said before throwing a shurinken down at a mecho foot who was climbing up.

''Saving our lives?Why?What's happened now?''I asked.

''That!''Leo said pointing to a mutant tiger aiming a ice blaster at the bylery building.

''Tiger Claw?''Mikey Claw fired the blaster.

''MOVE!''Leo shouted pushing us jumped off the bylery building and grabbed onto a let go when he was above the i didn't see him.

''What are we waiting for?''Casey jumped off the bylery building and caught his hockey stick onto a telephone jumped down the bylery building and opened up the manhole and climbed in.

''Leo what was that about?''I asked him as he sat down to watch Space Heros.

''I heard blasters so i left the lair,and there was Tiger Claw shooting at i took down the kraang for you but then Tiger Claw kicked me into an ally where foot bots corned me so I escaped up to the bylery building but they followed me''Leo explained.

 **Yes i decided this chapter is a good chapter to introduce Tiger Razhar and Shredder left to go,Shredder is going to be saved for the double didgits maybe Razhar too.I may introduce Razhar in the next chapter or at the same time with the Shredder.**


	9. Razhar

**What up!Sorry for the large gap.I just have not got around to do this chapter.I may introduce Razhar in this chapter or maybe have a epic battle.I have no idea what this chapter is going to be 'll just have to wait and see.**

''Run!''.

''Captin Ryan what are you doing?!''.Leo had his wide-eyes glued to the TV.

''Dude!Can we watch something over than Space Heros!''Mikey asked.I turned to Mikey who was stretched out on the couch.

''No Mikey!Don't you like to see Captin Ryan and his side-kick fighting evil in space?''Leo asked.

''No!No one does Leo!You don't even know how boring!Its no where near as fun as kicking some shell!''Raph said passing by.

''Have you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?''I asked.

''No!I am not watching a full frickin' episode of Space Heros!''shouted Raph angrily.

''Well,Your loss!You could be missing super-awesome-action-in-space!And you could be missing austronau-''I started before Raph butted in.

''Yeah right!Its as worse as your stupid movie that you made us watch last night!''Raph declared.

''Hey!You didn't like it because there was no 'kicking shell' in it!''I shot back.

''OK,OK!I give up...Or do I?The best show ever is fantastic-four-food-groups!''Raph replied.

''That is a comic book Raph!''Mikey said as he got up.

''No its a show too!''Raph stated.

''No its not!''Mikey said.

''Is too!''replied Raph.

''Guys stop fighting!I cant hear the TV!''Leo shouted next day,I decided to go out to the was snowing now,Leo decided to come out with jumped from rooftop to rooftop and then I heard something.

''Leo,someones following us!''I said as I sensed a stronger mutant energy than turned round and we saw a bone hand gripping on the edge of the roof.

''What?!''Leo shouted before a mutant bone dog jumped dived at me and pushed me out of the way.

''Its Razhar!''Leo growled and charged at us again.I heard ''BOOYAKASHA!'' before Mikey jumped in with his nunchucks and knocked Razhar flying.

''Mikey,how many times have i got to tell ya not to go ahead and steal the fun!''Raph said before the rest of the team climbed got up.

''Hello turtles!''Razhar said.

''Lets kick some mutant but!''Casey shouted before skating towards dodged Caseys attack and landed a blow in Caseys hit the took out his katanas and i watched all the turtles jump into the air weapons stepped landed a hit spun knocked his bo-staff into Razhar's elbow and Raphs foot lunged into Razhar's used his nunchucks to knock Razhar unconsious.

''Yeah we did it!''Mikey cheered before I sensed foot ninjas coming up behind us.

''Foot ninjas!''I ninjas lunged into the was one for each of us to take out.I took out my sword and jumped at the foot blocked my first sword swing but it left a dent in its both landed still fighting.I landed a kick to the foot ninjas feet and while it was sliding back I sweep kicked foot ninja grabbed onto me.I shook it off and then it fell off the foot ninjas fell off the edge because Raph was standing at the edge knocking them of as they came.

''Watch out!''Leo screamed before I watched Tiger claw knock Leo back.''Leo!''screamed April charging.I charged as well knowing I would not be able to defeat Tiger big cat kicked April back and her screams stopped me.I looked back to April and then I felt a sharp pain go across my face.I opened my mouth to speak but me hitting the ground stopped me.''Lu-''Leo he grunted and I heard rubble colapsing.

''Leo!''I heard someone say before everything went to black.

 **Cliff hanger!Oh yeah boy its out!You weren't even waiting for it were you?**


	10. The Vicious Assult

I gripped onto the heavy ladder and climbed. I was not able to announce what happened earlier but hopefully they beat Razhar. I climbed up. I removed the man hole cover and sneaked out. Suddenly, I sensed someone was coming up behind me. I swung round and then another sharp pain struck my legs. I stumbled back.''Who are you!''I shouted.

''I am your doom''said the person. They had crazy armour and they looked vicious.

''My doom?''I asked quickly.

''Yes!Your doom you little idiot! I am going to bash your face into the solid wall and you'll be sorry you ever messed with my team. And your turtle friends will be killed and there friends and that stupid rat Hamato Yoshi''declared the man.

''H-how do you know?''I said slowly.

''I am there arch enemy! I was happy when Razhar reported that he had taken you out''the man said.

''Arch enemy? Shredder!''I suddenly shouted.

''Thats right''Shredder said before laughing evily.

''Shut up!''I shouted before tackling him. Shredder kicked me off and my back touched the ground. I screamed in pain before he got ready to impale me. I got up and chased me.

''Come back here little girl!''I heard him say. I kicked down into the sewers and Shredder followed me. The others arrived.

''How did you know I was-''I started before Shredder kicked me in the chin. I flew off spinning and landed on a pipe. I screamed in pain. My chin felt like it had been decapitated and burnt. I watched Splinter and Leo rush at Shredder. I sensed Fish Face, Tiger Claw and Razhar coming up. The others turned to fight them while Splinter and Leo were fighting Shredder. I seemed helpless. The pipes suddenly collapsed and I fell. Splinter caught me. There was a crash. Leo was nearly in the sewer tunnel wall.

''Leo!''I shouted. Shredder landed a blow to Leo's face. I ran at Shredder but he kicked me off. His kick stung me like 100 bees. I fell to the ground and my back felt like it was on fire. Splinter lunged at Shredder. Leo fell out of the wall onto his knees. He was fataly wounded.

''BOOYAKASHA!''I heard. I turned round to see Mikey standing above the unconsious mutant bone dog. Raph had hold of Fish Face and kept on smashing him agaisnt the wall. Tiger Claw was damaged but he was still fighting Casey, Karai, April and Donnie.

''Leave him alone!''Splinter yelled as Shredder had a blade to Leo's neck. Shredder ignored Splinter and swung his blade across Leo's face. I closed my eyes and I heard Leo scream in pain. I opened my eyes to see Shredder rapidly punching Leo. Leo stopped screaming and fell to the ground. Shredder laughed and then the pipes started to rumble. They all fell. Shredder lunged for the exit but Splinter knocked him backwards. I rushed at Leo but Shredder grabbed my foot. I hit the ground and Splinter grabbed Shredder and pushed him in. I quickly rushed out and all the pipes crumbled. I fell onto my knees.

''Leonardo!''screamed Splinter.

''Leo!''I screamed. Raph and Mikey rushed to the collapsed tunnel.

''Leo is...under there?''Raph gulped. I nodded sadly.

''Leo bro!''Mikey shouted.

''He's...gone''I cried.

''We need to gather everyone!''Splinter ordered.

''Hai sensei''we replied sadly knowing Leo had been defeated. I rushed into the mist of the sewer tunnel. Karai and Casey were landing pointless kicks to razhar who was still unconsious.

''Guys!''I said.

''What?Why do you look so sad?''Karai asked.

''Leo...he...he's gone''I said. They gave me a surprised look before Raph and Mikey came back with Donnie and April.

''Is this true?''Donnie asked me sadly. I nodded my head. I sensed some weak energy. A wide smile spread across my face.

''There is nothing to be smiling about! They found out where the lair is and our brother is probably dead!''Raph shouted at me.

''He's not dead...He is alive!''I said.

''What?!''Donnie yelled.

''Yeah i sense him too!''April said. Me and April rushed to the rubble. We mentally searched for him but April found him first.

''We've still got time before more pipes come down!''April said.

''Come on!''I said. We pulled apart the pipes that were blocking us and crawled into the pipe maze. I threw a pipe at the wall and then I saw half of Leo's mask on the ground and Leos lower body. I removed the pipe next to it to find his upper body. Luckily, they were still attached.

''We have to get him back to the others!''April said pointing at the entrance. I looked up at the rest of the pipes slowly creeking and coming down. I picked Leo up Bridal-style and we rushed out of the pipe mess. He was unconsious.

''Leonardo!''Splinter said rushing over to Leo. Everyone ran over to us.

''Let's go to my farm house,we'll be safe there!''April shouted. We sprinted into the lair.

''Pack your things!''Donnie said. I gave Leo to Donnie and booked it up stairs. I grabbed a suitcase and stuffed it with clothes. I grabbed another suitcase and filled it with Leo's things if he ever woke up. I rushed down stairs. Donnie had a heart monitor hooked up to Leo. It was beating slowly. Donnie hooked more machines up to Leo. He was struggling to breathe.

''Lucy,could you get me that object over there!''asked Donnie pointing over to a see-through triangle. A wire was hooked up to the triangle and an bottle sort of thing that you could squeeze to get air. **A/N:I know what it looks like I just don't know what its called.** I grabbed them and Donnie told me to put the triangle part over Leos mouth. I did as I was told and Donnie squeezed the bottle part. Leo's breathing got better. Donnie started to build an X-ray so he could look at everyones injuries. Then Donnie told me to keep on squeezing the bottle thing, so I did. Everyone looked sadly at Leo.

''Donnie,is he gonna be OK?''asked Mikey.

''Yeah...It'll just take time ya see''Donnie groaned. Splinter looked at Donnie's injured arm.

''When we get to the farm house,I will take care of Leonardo. You will take care of your arm Donatello''Splinter told Donnie. Donnie nodded.

''Mikey, Lucy! I need your help. Can you move Leo onto the stretcher and move him to the Shellraisor. Then could you put him in the cot?''Donnie asked.

''Yeah sure''Mikey said. I nodded. I picked Leo up by the legs and Mikey picked him up by the shoulders. Donnie put wheels on the Heart monitor and then hooked an I.V tube up to Leo. Me and Mikey lifted Leo onto the stretcher and Donnie pushed the heart monitor while me and Mikey pushed the stretcher. I watched as foot darted down the sewer heading for our lair.

''Foot bots!''screamed Donnie as he pushed the heart monitor into the Shellraisor. I got in controll of the wheel.

''Hand me the keys quick!''I shouted. Donnie rushed to get the keys. The Foot were getting closer. I sensed Shredder was on his way? WHAT?! He was crushed along with Leo! Donnie handed me the keys and I stomped on the pedal. The Shellraisor zoomed at the Foot. It ran them all over except Shredder who dodged. I felt him grab onto the back of the Shellraisor.

''Uh,Lucy''Donnie said pointing to the hole that Shredder is cutting threw.

''Shredder!''I yelled. Shredder bursted in knocking both me and Donnie back. He stomped on Leo as he walked past.

''Stop it!''I screamed charging at Shredder. Shredder punched me into the air. Donnie whacked Shredder backwards. Shredder growled and walked towards us.

''Die!''he screamed. Donnie swung his bo staff right at Shredder. Shredder stopped on Leo's face. I had just then realised that Leo's mask was cut in half. Shredder grabbed Leo and before we could stop him he threw him agaisnt the wall. Shredder aimed his blade for Leo.

''Take one more step,and he dies''Shredder threatened. We froze. This was not good.

''BOOYAKASHA!''.

Raph and Mikey grabbed Shredder and Leo fell from Shredders grip. Shredder kicked them off and put his full weight on Leo's shell. CRACK! I stared in horror. There was pool of red forming under Leo's limp body. Splinter appeared and knocked Shredder in front of a train with two fingers.

''Leonardo!''Splinter gasped. I-I...I was helpless...It was my fault! Donnie rushed over to Leo. I followed.

''Leo...''I said. Mikey and Raph gave Leo a sad look. Casey, Karai and April came into the Shellraisor for the most horrible sight they will ever see. I sensed dread come through all of them. No one said anything while Donnie stared at the heart monitor. I didn't dare to look. I couldn't. I wouldn't. On the way to the Farm House, Everyone fell asleep. Only me and Donnie were awake. We took turns monitoring Leo and when it wasn't Donnie's turn he would be making the x-ray and when It wasn't my turned I'd be sitting on the edge waiting for Leo to wake up.

 **Good chapter?Took me ages!2 days!Sorry if any words were missed out because I did this chapter and some major words got missed out.I did write them but FanFiction must of missed them.**


	11. Retreat

The Shellraisor zoomed down the old path. Hopefully we were nearly there. I glanced at Leo who was still unconsious. His shell was fully red and it had a hole in it which Donnie was just trying to patch up. He had wounds all up him and his still-cut-in-half mask lay beside him. Splinter was sitting next to Leo in a medatating positon. I could sense he was asleep too. I looked over to Mikey who was curled up in a ball on the seat. Raph sat next to him and he had his legs close to his chest. I could barely sense Leo's energy. I still wouldn't look at the heart monitor because his breathing was slowing down every minuet.

Donnie squeezed the bottle as he put the triangle over to Leo's mouth. **A/N:If you read the last chapter, you'd know what i mean by the bottle and the triangle.** I sighed. The Shellraisor parked outside. I woke up Mikey who woke up everyone else. I searched through are luggage to find Leo's bag I had packed for him. I opened it and took out the blue fluffly blanket. I put it over him and collected his mask peices. I finally took a look at the heart monitor. It was beating every 10 seconds. Every time it stopped, I felt dread splash me. Me and Mikey lifted Leo out of the cot being carefull off his shell wound he had gained just before we started going. We tried not to drop the blanket onto the mud as we carried him on the stretcher.''This is it''April stated.

''Wow...This is alot like my one when I was a farm girl''I told her.

''Really? I thought yours would've been better then mine''April replied back as we got into the living room.

''Where shall we put Leo?''I asked.

''Put him on the couch''Donnie said.

''Sitting up or lying down?''asked Mikey.

''Lying down please''Donnie said as he searched through the emergancy kit. He took out the tablets, heat pad and ice pack. We lay Leo down and Donnie put the ice pack on Leo's bad leg and the heat pad on his battered plaston. Leo was barely breathing. I knew he was going to make it, but over the days i worried more. I slept with Karai and April. There was only a double bed and I had to sleep on a pile of blankets. I sensed something. Then a shreik woke the whole house up. We sneaked down into the living room to see Donnie using the X-ray on Leo.

''Donnie whats all this noise?''asked Karai.

''Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I just got worried for a minuet when I saw what was inside Leo''Donnie chuckled.

''Why what happened?''asked Raph curiously.

''Nothing, it seems Leo's insides have...it's hard to say...''Donnie nervously said.

''Back to bed''Mikey said sloppily walking off. Everyone went back to bed including Donnie. I curiously sat awake. What was Donnie talking about? A couple of minuets later, I left the house to get some fire wood. I grabbed the axe and my snow gear. I put on my winter hat which had goggles to stop snow getting in my eyes. I pulled down the goggles and took off. There was a tree. I swung my axe and the tree fell. The tree fell and I picked up the wood. I dropped the wood off by the house. Karai and Raph started making the fire. I repeated a couple of times before I heard a noise. I couldn't sense energy at all. I chopped down the last tree and carried it back to the Farm House.

It was nearly lunch and we hadn't got anything planned. We had left New York at 1:00 in the morning and we arrived there at 5:00. Donnie woke us up at 6:00 and I was up and running at 6:25. Karai and Raph had the fire going. I sat next to Leo on the couch. I didn't sense any energy from him but the heart monitor was still going. It seemed he had gotten better. It beeped every 2 seconds now. Leo moaned and I was startled by it. I looked at the heart monitor. It was beating really fast. Does that mean he is going to pass out while he is already unconsious? I connected my energy to his to understand his pain.

I felt pain drip up me. It started on the centre of my back. It had been like I had been tossed into a paper shredder and only my back had been cut off. Then it came to my chest and I felt like I was having to carry an icey building with it. Thats probably why Donnie put the heat pad on Leo's plaston. Then my arms felt like they had been slammed in a fire door. My left leg felt like it had been cracked agaisnt the wall, but my right leg felt like a bear dug its claws into it and then set it on fire from the inside. Then I felt another pain on my chest. It felt like my hole inside were slightly off. Then it sprung to me as I drew my energy away. Thats what it was! The thing at Donnie said. The insides were slightly tilted. I squeezed more air into Leo with the thingy.''It won't be long untill he wakes up''I hopefully thought.

''Hey, anyone got any ideas for food?!''Raph asked.

''Nope! But how about we make some...hmmm...its hard to choose''Mikey said.

''We can make soup right?''Karai said.

''Hey Lucy! You said you grew up in the wild! What do you know how to make?''Casey asked.

''I can make soup and toast. Thats really about it''I said.

''Do we have what we need to make them?''asked April.

''Uh...I'll be back''I said going to check the kitchen. I opened the cobards. Yep, we did. But only enough for one each.

''Yes we do but only for one each! I'll go out everyday and get us the things we need!''I shouted from the kitchen.

''OK!''I got a reply. I made the soup and put tags saying there name on it. I made one for Leo too for when he wakes up. I put Leo's can in the cobard after I put them all in cans. I grabbed the cans and got bowls. I gave a bowl to everyone and poured there soup in it. I stored the cans back in the cobard next to Leo's full can.

''This soup is rich yo''Casey said.

''I agree. It was very pleasent Lucy''Splinter said after he tasted the soup.

''Thank you Master Splinter''I replied.

''How do you know this stuff! Man this is good!''Raph said. I smilled.

''Thanks Raph''I said. I glanced back at Leo and I imaged his wide eyes staring me, but they were not. After we had finished, I left back into the woods to get ingredients to get more food. I took out Leo's bow that April told me to use. I aimed my bow at a deer behind a tree. I let my bow down and then it rushed off. I fired and the deer fell off the mountin. I rushed after it and took the ingriedents that I needed. I had gloves on and a rucksack. I put the ingredients in my rucsac and I sensed a wolf near me.

I aimed my bow in the direction. I caught a glimpse of the wolf. My dad told me not to fire as soon as I see the wolf unless its on the run. I slowly edged foward. It jumped out startling me. I fell and tripped. I hit my head hard on the solid ground. Slowly, I used my hands to push myself up. I rushed after it. I fired my bow and it finally hit the wolf. I took the ingredients and walked back to the Farm House. I started making the soup for tomorrow when I heard Leo groan. I sprung to his side. I saw part of his eyes.

''Leo!''I screamed in excitment.

''L-Lucy?''Leo weakily asked in confusion. Donnie rushed into the room.

''Leo! Your awake!''Donnie said. A weak smile grew on Leos face before he grunted and clutched his right leg.

''M-''Leo started. He didn't say anything else.

''Leo?!''Raph asked.

''Mikey! April! Karai! Casey! Splinter! Leo's awake!''. Donnie smiled and Leo did too. I smiled aswell. It was a miracle. Leo stared down to see his chopped-in-half masked. His eyes widened and the smile faded. Everyone rushed into the room. Leo tried to scoop up his broken mask but he grunted and he moved his other hand of his leg to grab his arm. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I gulped and fear blasted down at me. Whoever it was, I could not sense it. Leo's eyes glew red and the kraang blasted threw the window.

The Farm House exploded. My eyes snapped open and I screamed in fear. I was in the woods, It was night. Was that just a dream? Since when did I fall asleep. I looked down to see blood on the floor.

''Must've hit my head''I thought before heading for the Farm House. I fell into the Farm House. I was exhausted.

''Hey guys Lucy is home!''Mikey shouted.

''What took ya so long?''Raph asked.

''I fell and hit my head and I blacked out''I said.

''Sureeeeeeeeeee''Raph said sicasticly. **A/N:Dunno how to spell that LOL.**

''Yeah, I did''I told him.

''Right''Raph said. I sensed Leo's energy. I peeked into the living room. Leo was still unconsious.


	12. Pulverising The Creep

It had been 6 months now and Leo still hadn't woken up. Donnie and Splinter would be watching him all day and just a couple of days ago he stated Leo had a fever. Everyday I had to be out collecting food and wood. At night, I sneaked out go get extra food knowing I didn't have all the ingredients to make Leo's food. I knew he was going to wake up but I didn't know when. Slowly, I walked down the wood. I sensed a fox near by. I turned around firing my bow. I laughed as I grabbed the ingredients.

I sprinted back to the house and continued making Leo's soup. Suddenly, I saw lights coming from the woods. Then I saw the Shellraisor. Oh I forgot that April and Casey had gone back to the city to get supplies. The lights shone into the house and Casey came out helping a battered April into the house.''April!''I whispered. April was still awake but she seemed really injured.

''What happened?''I asked.

''We ran into Shredder. Literally. He jumped in front of the Shellraisor and flipped the car over it was wicked! But April fell out of the Shellraisor and Shredder beat the heck outta her. Luckily he did not do what he did to Leo. Knowing Leo, April would not be able to survive that''Casey stated.

''We need to get her to Donnie!''I whispered trying not to wake anyone. We helped April into the barn.

''What the shell?!''Donnie yelled. Me and Casey explained everything that happened.

''Did he follow us here? April I need to take your x-ray''Donnie said.

''No I knocked him over with the Shellraisor''Casey awsnered. Donnie helped April over to the x-ray. I lookd at April's x-ray. No real damage to her insides luckily but she looked battered on the outside. She fell asleep as we took her to the farm house. We layed her down on the chair and draped a blanket over her.

''She's gonna need some rest but according to my calculations she will be fine by the afternoon''Donnie whispered and we all left to bed except Donnie who went back to the barn. As soon as I closed the door I sensed Donnie check Leo's fever. I couldn't sense any fever but he was really warm. Donnie left to the barn and I checked Leo's fever. Jeese it was really really bad. I looked at the heart monitor. Back to normal! I looked at another machine hooked up to Leo. I suposed Donnie forgot to check the breathing monitor before he left because Leo's breathing was terrible. I connected the triangle to his mouth and squeezed the bottle.

I looked back to the breathing monitor and his breathing was fine. I walked back to bed and fell asleep in a matter of minuets.

''Rise and shine!''. I flung up my eyes snapping open. Mikey flung open the door.

''Good your awake! Come on whats for breakfest!''Mikey said hopping all over the place.

''I'll go see what I can make''I smiled and left my room.

''YES!''I heard Mikey say before I entered the living room. I took a glimpse at Leo before I met Karai in the kitchen.

''Hey pass the ingredients from the fox will ya?''Karai asked. I opened the cobard and grabbed the fox ingredients. I threw them at Karai. Karai used her ninja skills to catch it.

''There! Watcha making?''I asked.

''Nothing special. I just remembered how to make it aswell''Karai said before mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

''Cool. What's it called?''I asked.

''Eh, I have no idea! I just know how to make it''Karai stated before putting it on the table.

''Looks good''I said.

''Would you like to taste it?''Karai asked.

''Sure''I said picking it up. I gulped some down. It tasted like 'food for the angels'.

''Good?''Karai asked.

''Wow! This is amazing!''I shreiked.

''Thanks. Splinter taught me before he forgot the recipe''Karai said.

''What's amazing? Is it food!''Mikey shouted. He zoomed up to me.

''Yeah, Karai made it''I said.

''Can I taste it?''Mikey asked hopefully.

''Yeah your serving is right there''Karai said pointing to Mikey's chair. Mikey jumped on it and took a bite.

''Its nearly like pizza!''Mikey shouted.

''Oh really?''I asked.

''Yeah!''Mikey yelled.

''It didn't! It tasted like...Bread with toppings on. Oh yeah! Thats pizza!''I said.

''Guys...what even happened? You were helping me out of the barn and then I felt tired and everything went black...''April said walking into the kitchen.

''You fell asleep. We checked and you were not unconsious''I said. She nodded.

''Hey, what is that noise?''Mikey asked as I sensed an evil energy coming towards us. Donnie, Raph and Casey rushed in.

''The Creep!''they both screamed

''Wha-whos The Creep?!''I asked.

''Doesn't matter! I don't think we'll be able to beat it on our own!''Donnie shouted.

''How did you defeat it last time?!''I asked.

''Leo did it,even though he was injured he was able to defeat it...but I don't know how this time!''Donnie said.

''Lets go fight it!''Casey shouted taking out his hockey stick. I nodded. We rushed out to the front of the house.

''Boy, The Creep is ugly''I said when I first saw it.

''You think so to?''Mikey said. I sensed The Creep was about to attack Mikey.

''Mikey move!''I shouted as The Creep swung an attack at Mikey. Mikey dodged and took out his nunchucks. I took out my sword. The Creep looked at both me and Karai and then I sensed it was about to make a move. I watched it closely with my narrowed eyes. We all stood in our fighting stances. The Creep roared and charged. We all jumped at it. I swung my sword but it dodged and I banged into April. We both fell down. I screamed in pain as my vision turned blury

''Guys!''I yelled and got up. My vision returned to normal and I sensed April getting up too. The Creep was easily landing blows to everyone.

''Lucy! A little help?!''shouted Raph as he dodged one of The Creep's vicious swipes. I nodded and charged at The Creep. It probably heard me coming so it blasted me back with the back of it's hand. I hit a tree. The pain, it just wouldn't stop. I felt like someones swung a blade across my back. I managed to get up with my shaking hands. I charged at The Creep who had defeated everyone else and was now headed for Leo. I screamed in anger before stabbing it in the back. I lifted my sword out of it's back and fell onto my feet. The Creep turned round and kicked me. I fell to the ground. Donnie and Mikey helped me up.

''Leave Leo alone you idiot!''Raph screamed. The Creep grabbed Leo and pulled him out. The blanket and pillow zoomed out with him. I watched the blanket and the pillow get covered in mud.

''NO!Don't do it!''shouted Splinter angrily. The Creep smiled and I yelled in anger as The Creep smashed Leo agaisnt the wall.

''STOP THAT YOU...''Raph screamed. His eyes were fire and we all yelled and charged at The Creep. He would pay for damaging Leo thurther. We easily took him down and landed pointless kicks to his dead body.

''You got what you diserved!''Raph screamed throwing The Creep's dead body down off a mountain.


	13. Trip Back To New York

**Hey guys! If you were wondering why Chapter 11 and 12 were added so close because I had Chapter 11 pre-made and I forgot to post it and I was 3/4 away from finishing Chapter 12 so I added 11 finished 12 and then added it. Thats why. If you read the last chapter, yes that does mean I am going to have to keep Leo unconsious for longer. If I had used cartoon logic, he'd be awake in this chapter but no**

I helped Donnie carry Leo back into the living room. I looked at his thurther cracked shell and we layed him down on his front.''The Creep payed his price...w will never ever see him again''Raph said angrily.

''That idiot hurt our brother twice now! We finally killed that ugly reference! **A/N:See what I did there :)?** ''Mikey declared.

''Reference?''I asked before Mikey cut me off.

''Now it's time for Crognard The Barbarian!''Mikey roared and rushed over to the TV.

''We have not got anything to shield him from the cold...Lucy, could you take April and Casey home and get the spare blue blanket and the pillow''Donnie asked.

''Yeah sure''I said setting off. I went and knocked on April's bedroom door. April opened the door.

''Oh hey Lucy''April said.

''We need to go back to the sewer lair''I said.

''Why we already got the supplies?''April asked.

''The blanket and the pillow for Leo kinda got dirty and blown away by the wind so we have to go back and get another one. It will help Leo recover''I told her.

''Ok,I'll go get Casey''April said and she walked to Casey's room. She returned with Casey and we climbed into the Shellraisor. Casey was driving. The dirt blew off at the farmhouse as Casey stomped on the pedal. Me and April fell asleep because we had nothing to do. I sensed the Shellraisor stop and I woke myself up.

''Guys come on!''Casey said. I woke April up.

''What huh?''April asked quickly.

''We are here''I said.

''Alright''April said. We climbed out of the Shellraisor. I sensed something moving on a rooftop.

''Guys! We are being followed!''I shouted.

''Wha-Shredder''Casey said narrowing his eyes when he said 'Shredder'.

''Come out! We know you're there!''April yelled. I heard someone take out a blade.

''I think we are being followed by-''I started before FootBots jumped out.

''FootBots!''April yelled. I took out my blade. April and Casey charged. I quickly followed behind them. I slided in front of one and round house kicked it. Another one jumped at me. I stabbed it into the wall. April and Casey were struggling to fight 6 or 7 of them at a time. I jumped at the herd April and Casey were fighting. I stabbed one and two jumped at me. I dodged all their swords slices but one hit my arm i was using to hold my blade. I screamed in pain and swapped my blade to the other hand. I swung my sword and cut them both in half.

''There's to many of them!''Casey shouted. One of the FootBoots uppercutted April with their foot.

''Red!''shouted Casey.

''April!''I shouted at the same time as Casey. I charged at the FootBot and kicked it into the rest. The Shellraisor ran over all the FootBots.

''Come on! We've got to get there and fast!''Casey yelled. Me and April rushed into the sewers. Casey followed hitting some of the FootBots off.

''So where is the lair again? I get lost in this sewer''Casey told us. I shrugged. I sensed nearby FootBots. They were not on the surface, they were in the collapsed tunnel.

''There are FootBots in the collapsed tunnel!''I shouted.

''Why?''asked Casey

.''I don't know...''images flashed into my head of FootBots charging at a mutant aligator and a large blue turtle. I grabbed my head in pain,so did April.

''What's up?! Ughh, must be annoying to have this sense thingy''Casey said. I felt like I had just been hit with a rock.

''Come on...lets go back to the lair and ignore it''I said as the pain went away. We went into the abbandoned lair. It had been 6 months since I'd seen this place. I told the others to go get the things we needed and I went into Donnie's lab. I grabbed one of the bandages and then I got the call from Donnie.

''Hey,Leo any better?''I asked immediently.

''No,but we are gonna need more bandages and medicines. I forgot to tell you that''Donnie said.

''Right''I said. I ended the call and grabbed the medicines and bandages. I used one to wrap my rist up where that FootBot hit my arm.

''We've got the blanket and pillows''April said.

''I've got the medicine and bandages''I said.

''Right,lets go back''Casey said. We rushed to ladder. I mentally searched for any nearby FootBots. No FootBots on the surface.

''Coast is clear''I said pushing the manhole cover open. We all sneaked into the Shellraisor. Casey stomped on the pedal and we all shook as we crossed the speed limit by tons. We were out of the town before the cops were even in formed. I mentally searched for anyone following us. The only energys I could sense in my 50 mile sense were April and Casey. I draped the spare blanket April got over me and her and we both were asleep in minuets.

''Guys!''I heard someone shout. My eyes snapped open.

''We are back!''Casey said. We climbed out of the Shellraisor with the supplies. April pushed open the door. We walked into the living room. Donnie was soking up Leo's blood from his shell which was on the floor

''Quick! Patch up Leo's shell!''Donnie ordered. Me and April rushed to Leo and wrapped bandages around Leo's bleeding shell. I started at a heart monitor. I sware the whole world stopped. Tears nearly came from my eyes. It was beating every 15 seconds. Everytime it stopped I held my breath hoping for it to come back. Donnie was using the breathing thingy on Leo but Leo's breathing wasn't getting any better.

''No,no,no,no!''Donnie paniced.

''Donnie...what's been happening while we were gone?''I asked.

''Leo hasn't been recovering. He has just been getting worse! We have tried everything!'' Donnie cried.

''Even the healing hands?''I asked.

''Yes!''yelled Donnie. There was a knock at the door. The door creeked open.

''Is he gonna be okay?''Mikey said.

''Mikey...I DON'T KNOW!''Donnie screamed in anger.

''Geez OK''Mikey said closing the door.

''What's all of this about?''I asked.

''I-I don't think I can save him''Donnie said sadly dropping to the ground. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

''Donnie,can you prove he is going to die? Well untill you can, you have to do everything you can to save him! Right?!''I ordered.

''Right''Donnie sniffed.

''Is there anything I can do to help?''I asked.

''Squeeze the bottle once you put the triangle over Leo's mouth''Donnie stated. I nodded and put the triangle over Leo's mouth. I squeezed the bottle as Donnie stared at the breathing monitor.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry about not having Leo awake in this chapter. It just doesn't feel right to have him awake when he just had been cracked agaisnt the wall were his worst wound was. Also, I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. I may even have Leo awake. It seems like a apropriate place to let him awake because Lucy told him to do everything he can to save Leo.**


	14. Swallowed

**Welcome to Chapter 14! Well I was thinking for this chapter,Chimeria comes back. But then I thought 'Hey! What if I bring back Lord Dregg?' but is this a relevant place to bring him back? Dunno you'll have to wait and see! Also I'm making a crossover between Holes and TMNT 2012 REVENGE OF THE KRAANG. I may be changing the title to revenge but maybe not. And to admit, Holes was my favourite movie ever. Still is. Also I may be doing a chapter were they go to space. This is where the chapters get long!**

''Time for another Crognard The Barbarian Marathon!''Mikey said heroicly before he jumped down onto the couch next to Leo's worn out body. I went and sat in the arm chair and my eyes were on Leo and Donnie. Suddenly, A sharp pain stabbed at my wrist and I remembered it was from when we fought those FootBots.

''Anyone up for Crognard?''Mikey asked.

''Not now Mikey! I'm in the middle of creating an antidote for Leo''Donnie said.

''Crognard? Really? Nah! Thats lame!''Raph exlaimed.

''Yeah time for Crognard!''Casey shouted as he rushed to the other sofa. My eyes slowly closed and I was consumed in sleep.

''No!''shouted Wayne.

''Huh wha?''I shouted as I sprung off the arm chair. I was in a mystical world. It had nothing in it but the sky looked mystical. The arm chair floated off. I knew this was a dream. Then it turned into the woods. I had a feeling this is were my nightmare started. I snapped my eyes open and I was back in the Farm House. I lifted my head and saw Leo,still unconsious,on the sofa. I searched for his energy. Nothing. Worry filled me.

''Is Leo okay? I can't find his energy''I asked Don.

''I don't know, but this antidote may heal him faster''said Don grabbing his antidote. Don took a spoon and scooped out a spoon full of the antidote. He pored it into Leo's mouth and I got a energy reading.

''Don its working!''I shouted excitedly.

''Whats working?''Mikey asked.

''The antidote he created for Leo!''I told Mikey.

''So Leo's okay?''Mikey asked. Then his energy dropped.

''No...it just went back to normal''I said sadly. Suddenly the ground shook.

''Oh no! Please don't tell me...''Casey said. Everything started lifting off the ground.

''Whats happening?!''Me and Karai shouted simutaniously.

''THE CHIMERIA!''screamed Donnie as gravity stopped. I was at the ceiling now and so was everyone else around me.

''WHATS THE CHIMERIA?!''screamed Karai.

''I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK IT LEARNT HOW TO GET RID OF GRAVITY!''I shouted. I swam over to Leo and stopped him from bashing into the ceiling. Don was trying to save all the machines attached to Leo.

''Guys,somethings happening to me!''April said.

''What is it?''Raph asked.

''Well dammit!''April yelled and she screamed in pain and clutched her head.

''April whats wrong?!''I asked.

''The chimeria,my head...OWCH!''she yelled. Her eyes turned white and she fell to the floor.

''How are you...HOW DID YOU GET DOWN RED!''Casey asked.

''Huh? No! Not again! No!''April shouted. Suddenly I felt like someone had round house kicked me in the forhead.

''Aghhhhhhhhhh!''I yelled and everything went black.

''Lucy? Lucy?''I heard but then I saw clouds and then the farmhouse.

''Guys? Where are we?''I asked then I crashed through the window. I saw everyone, including me.

''What the?!''I asked. Did I have the eyes of whatever this thing is? I drew my energy away from it and I was back to normal. The giant fish-bird-worm-thingy stuck its ugly head through the window and roared. Hd a bad feeling. Gravity returned and we all fell from the ceiling. Don caught Leo and they both landed on the floor with a thud. Casey and Raph landed on the sofa and arm chairs.

''What is that thing?''I asked.

''The chimeria!''Mikey yelled. Donnie set Leo up on the couch and put the blanket over him before taking out his bo staff.

''Lets take this thing down!''Raph said taking out his sais.

''What happened in here?''asked a familiar voice. We turned round to see Splinter.

''The Chimeria happened''Casey said taking out his hockey stick. April was unconsious on the floor.

''We'll help April later now lets go!''Donnie shouted. We all rushed out to The Chimeria and charged. The Chimeria easily knocked us all back.

''This Chimeria is a strong enimie. I guess you have fought it before''Splinter said before rushing back into battle. I took out my blade and charged. The Chimeria swung its face at me. I dodged and grabbed onto its face. Don took out the blade from his bo staff and charged at The Chimeria. The Chimeria swung me off his face. I hit a tree and used my hands to stop me from falling. The Chimeria roared and I watched the members of my team slam into the trees behind me. Splinter was still fighting. April jumped out of the window and high kicked The Chimeria. Chimeria roared and grabbed April and Splinter. Then it grabbed the rest off us. Its grip was tight and it started to fly away. I watched the farm house dissapear behind the clouds.

''Not again!''Donnie yelled.

''This is the second time!''Casey screamed.

''I KNOW RIGHT!''Mikey yelled.

''You've been caught by this before?''I asked.

''YEP! It wasn't pleasent''Donnie said. Raph was trying to wrestle the tenticles off with his sai but he couldn't.

''This is soooooo stupid''Raph shouted. The Chimeria landed and put us in its nest.

''I believe this is the end my sons and daughters''Splinter said calmly. The Chimeria charged at us. I closed my eyes. I felt myself falling.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''I yelled. I fell onto a giant can. Were we in its stomach. Leo's body rolled nearly falling into the acid.

''Leo?!''I shouted. He was still unconsious. Chimeria must of grabbed him too.

''What is Leo doing here?''asked Raph.

''Chimeria must of grabbed him!''I shouted.

''This is no place for ANY of us to be! I've got to help Leo!''Donnie shouted jumping to the part were Leo was on. Donnie used his arm to suport Leo. There was a shake and I felt the world go sideways. We all fell into the wall. Donnie's shell had saved Leo but I noticed bite marks on Leo's bad leg.

''Donnie! There's bite marks on Leo's bad leg!''I pointed out.

''Oh damn! Hopefully its not venom or poison!''Donnie yelled.

''Poison...IT'S PROBABLY POISON!''screamed Casey.

''I can use the mantra to get rid of most of the poison! But now we must hold on before this Chimeria swoops round again''Splinter stated.

''Hai sensei''We all said. Karai gripped onto the edge and so did Splinter. We all gripped onto the edge and Don held Leo tight in his arms. Then I felt the Chimeria turn at full speed. It tipped upside down.

''Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!''I screamed. We turned up side down and Don had Leo by the rist.

''I don't think I can hold him any longer!''Don yelled. Then I sensed something.

''Guys...this isn't...this isn't acid! Its mutageon!''I shouted.

''Huh?''Donnie asked.

''Yeah it is!''I shouted.

''Really? You and Casey wouldn't be immune to it then but the rest of us will!''April shouted.

''What about Karai?!''I yelled.

''I am already a mutant!''Karai said before turning into a snake and turning back.

''Oh I didn't know that''I said before I watched Don let go of Leo.

''Leo!''we all screamed.

''No! Leo bro!''Mikey yelled as Leo's body sunk into the green liquid.

''Ok, that's mutageon. Phew''Donnie wiped the swet off his forhead. Everyone relaxed before Raph dropped down into the mutageon.

''Raph what are you doing?''Mikey asked. Raph didn't awnser. Leo's body floated to the top and Raph put his body to the side and climbed up for himself.

''Thanks Raph! I really didn't want to have to do that myself!''Donnie shouted.

''No *pant* problem *pant*''Raph said out of breath before he collapsed.

''RAPH!''we all screamed. Me, Mikey and Donnie jumped down and layed Raph against the wall thingy. How are we not hurting Chimeria while doing this.

''Raph? Can you hear me?''Donnie asked.

''Yeah I can hear you''Raph said opening his eyes. I watched Donnie wipe all the mutageon off Raph and I did the same for Leo. I tried to be carefull of his wounds.

''Alright so we've got Leo back but how are we gonna get outta here?!''Karai yelled

''No idea!''I said carefully cleaning the mutageon off Leo's bad leg.

''There is only one way out!''Raph said.

''It is dangerous but we have to take the risk''Splinter stated.

''GOOMGALA!''shouted Casey knocking a explosive puck with his hockey stick. It exploded some of the insides. We thrashed violently around Chimera's stomach. I was protecting Casey because I would rather turn into a mutant then Casey. Casey fired another one of those explosive hockey pucks into Chimeria's stomach and a hole blew open.

''Now! Donatello grab Leonardo!''Splinter said before jumping out of Chimeria. Casey was next and the rest of us went at the same time. Donnie had Leo on his back.

''Wait so how are we gonna survive this fall?''I asked.

''We have to grab onto the branches!''Raph shouted.

''No need! I sense water near!''I shouted.

''Aim for the water guys!''I yelled. The water was close.

''Hold your breath!''April screamed.

''But what about Leo? He's unconsious so he'll breathe anyways!''Raph shouted. Donnie took Leo off his back.

''I'll cover his mouth and nose!''Donnie yelled. We all held our breath and landed in the water. I heard a giant splash. Everything was blue for 10 seconds before the world returned to my eyes. Donnie once again had Leo on his back.

''We made it!''I yelled.

''That was so metal!''Casey laughed.

''We indeed made it''Splinter sighed.

''Come on lets get back to the farm house!''Karai said. Suddenly, a wave rushed toward us.

''Hold your breath...again!''April said.

''That is too big for us to not get carried away with it!''Donnie pointed out.

''Then swim!''I yelled. We all started to swim away from the wave.

''I wish I had my surf board right now!''Mikey yelled.

''Same!''Casey yelled.

''Keep swimming untill we get to the end!''Donnie shouted. We carried on swimming.

''Hurry up!''Karai said as she got to land. She grabbed Splinters wrist and pulled him in. I made it next and helped Donnie put Leo on land. Donnie climbed up and helped the others.

''Phew! We made it! Like a turtle do!''Mikey laughed.

''Not all of us are turtles ya know''April pointed out.

''But you still did it like a turtle do!''Mikey replied. Donnie put Leo's arms on mine and his shoulder and we grabbed his plaston and lifted him off the ground and we started our long walk back to the farm house. It had taken us 3 hours to get back.

''Who else thinks Leo was lucky being unconsious for all that time?''Raph asked.

''Even if he wasn't unconsious I'd carry him anyways because he is injured. I'd carry him even if he refused''Donnie said laying Leo down on the couch. I put a blanket over Leo. Raph and Mikey were sitting on the sofa with one space left and Donnie sat between them. They welcomed him by draping their blanket over him aswell. I grabbed a blanket and sat on the arm chair and fell asleep in minuets. I sensed everyone had fallen asleep. At morning, I was woken up by a coughing fit. I slowly opened my eyes to see the source of it,Leo. Unfortunaly, he was still unconsious. Donnie was up.

''Is Leo OK?''I asked.

''Yeah but the poison is kicking in''Donnie said carrying on with his antidote. Everyone was still asleep, curled up in blankets and the fire was going. Leo coughed again and Donnie put the ice pack on his head.

''Splinter said he'd use the healing hands on Leo''I said.

''I've taken a sample of his blood and I'm afraid the healing hands might not work. This venom is...it's really...it reacted bad with Leo's blood''Donnie said.

''Hey Donnie, did you check his collar bone or arms?''I asked curiously. Donnie froze, his eyes wide.

''So I take that as a no?''I asked.

''Yes, I forgot''Donnie sighed and went to get the X-ray. After, we had checked his arms and collar bone, His arms were just cut and bruised but his collar bone was broken so Don put his arm in a sling.

 **I decided I'm gonna post two chapters a day! Read on! :)**


	15. Found

**A/N:Sorry I haven't been posting. I think when I went to a beach someone splashed me. They were called writers block. #LOL. I still haven't mastered my spelling. RIP. In this chapter I'm gonna describe my OC.**

I passed the dark living room,with my dagger and pocket bow in small slots on my belt. My blond hair flowed down to about 5cm below my shoulders. My blue eyes shot into the moon. My gaze turned to a russel in the bushes. I sensed someone was close but it would take hours to walk there. So more-or-less not in walking range. I took out my pocket bow and unfolded it. I loaded the arrow and pulled back the string incase my sense was telling me wrong. I sensed it was getting closer so I broke into a run into the forest. I couldn't sense who it was but it was a ro-. Dammit. Anger filled me as my sense told me it was a robot. The Kraang. It got really closer and I sensed more if it. My eyes shifted to a red glow ahead off me. It was really dark. FootBot's jumped out. I gasped so loud I thought it'd echo back to the farm house. I realised the string and the arrow knocked a FootBot back as they all rushed at me. One was ready to strike me when I unexpectedly took out my dagger and stabbed it. It stayed on my dagger and I quickly flung it behind me,the dagger letting go of the mangled FootBot. More FootBot's attacked me. I figured I wouldn't take it to the farm house because of Leo. But that thought left me as soon as one of them had landed a hit to my leg. I slid back a few feet. Maybe they still didn't know where our hide-out was. I took out two of them with my pocket bow and quickly slid behind a tree. I took out my T-phone and phoned Raph.''Raph?''I whispered.

''Its 2 in the morning what could you possibly want?''Raph asked.

''FootBots...help''I said.

''FootBots? How?''Raph asked.

''No idea''I said checking behind me to make sure none of the FootBots were coming in my direction.

''We'll be there in a second''Raph said. I nodded forgeting he couldn't see me. I ended the call and peered back to the bumpy path. FootBots were heading my way. I changed tree hoping they'd still be looking in the other side of the woods. They started to walk towards the exact tree I was at. I closed my eyes fearfully. I heard metal clanging. My eyes opened. The others were tiredly fighting agaisnt the FootBots. I rushed to help and kicked one of them from hitting Mikey who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

''Mikey...how about one of those smoke bombs?!''I asked before folding up my pocket bow and putting it back in the slot.

''Alright dudette''Mikey cheered happily. He threw a white smoke bomb onto the pavement and I watched the FootBots view erupt in a purple haze. We legged it out of the FootBot's view sight before the smoke could clear and they would be in there fighting stances ready to fight others hadn't realized Karai had been tackled. But I sensed Razhar had pounced from the dark. I slid and the others tumbled over me. Karai screamed and I took my pocket bow and unfolded it. I took off my arrow pouch from my back to find there was none in there. I looked up to see Tiger Claw using his jetpack to stay in the air. He had all my arrows in his hands.

''Guys up there!''I pointed as Tiger Claw was about to throw the arrows. Donnie and April lunged at Tiger Claw. Suprisingly they jumped as high as Tiger Claw but Tiger Claw knocked them both away. Tiger claw threw the arrows at us. We avoided them but it ended up with most of us face flat on the floor. It was just me and Raph left.

''Give up Tiger Claw. It'll make things easier and quicker''Raph demanded.

''We will find your hideout so it won't be over untill we end you''Tiger Claw. April used her mind to force Tiger Claw into a tree. I rushed into the dark woods to find Karai. Karai smacked into me and we both fell into a tree. My back stung. Razhar laughed as he emerged from behind a bush.

''Razhar...''Karai panted before Razhar scratched my cheek painfully. I screamed in pain and collapsed in Karai's lap. It stung so bad I thought I was gonna pass out. Karai leant me agaisnt a tree and I could see the blood dripping on my hand. I didn't pay any attention to Karai's revenge but I payed attention to my blood which was on the palm of my hand. I opened my mouth to speak but it closed again and I felt my eyes closing. My eyes were not fully open but 1/4 of them was open. Karai noticed that and asked me if I was okay because she knew I wasn't unconsious.

''Yeah...fine''I managed to say as Karai picked me up bridal style. Darkness filled my vision and I wanted it to because I felt tired. Hopefully the others knew I was asleep. I could hear everything going on around me. For some reason, I remebered that rap battle we had a day before we got attacked.

 _Splinter: Epic Rap Battles Of History. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Rapheal and Donatello vs Casey, Miwa, April and Lucy. Begin_

 _Leo: I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades. Get back in your floppy helicopter fy away_

 _Mikey: I can bebop and steady rock a mic sucka. I'm a pristine sistine nun chucka._

 _Raph: Oh hi I'm a cool but rude guy. Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai_

 _Donnie: Dona-tell me who you are again dude? Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do._

 _Casey: Cowabunga dudes. So lets get it on. Reptiles agaisnt the humans of the renaissance. We got the classic technique to kick theese three-toed freaks back under the street._

 _Karai: Hard shell but your gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop. I slice threw a group like fruit oops._

 _April: You may think you've got those skills but you can't even say! I got the talent and the mathmatics. I'll kick you into the street._

 _Me: Your ryhmes are weak you don't stand a chance. You might aswell give up because you cannot even make soup._

 _Leo: You wouldn't even know genius if it struck your head._

 _Mikey: Spin the loser wheel it lands on you all the time_

 _Raph: My sais come in handy to wreck the side_

 _Donnie: You may think I'm a nerd but I'm better then you._

 _Casey: I'm Casey and I came to flow. You turtles are to immuture_

 _Karai: Wouldn't wanna be you because you sucka. I'm a rap god so you can't touch me._

 _April: Yeah no one would wanna be in the same room as you!_

 _Me: You can't quite get your head around about what is just happening!_

 _Turtles: We'll wreck you up._

 _Humans: We'll brake your shells_

 _ALL:We'll smash you agaisnt the wall and brake your ryhmes_

 **A/N: Some of those lines were from ERB turtles vs artists but the others I did. Thats why there terrible.**

By the time we got back to the farmhouse, I felt my cheek go cold. I opened my eyes to see Donnie had put an ice pack on my burning cheek. My blue eyes searched around for Leo and found him still in the same positon.

''Donnie?''I asked. Donnie was searching through a kit.

''Yeah''Donnie replied.

''How's Leo?''I asked.

''A little better then yesterday''Donnie told me before taking out a round small bottle. He took out a needle and administered the content in the small round bottle.

''What's that?''I said sitting up.

''Just some stuff to help with the posion''Donnie told me as he used the neddle below Leo's shoulder. Leo's mouth dropped open which startled both me and Don. I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up, I sensed more FootBots. They weren't far away. They were close, so close. I shouted and everyone rushed to the living room.

''They are close''I said narrowing my eyes as we walked outside.

''Who's close?''Karai asked. We drew our weapons.

''The Foot Clan''I quickly said.

''We have to lead them away''Splinter said.

''Hai sensei''we all said. We rushed off to the side. I sensed FootBots aiming arrows.

''Dive!''I yelled.

''Wha?!''Casey yelled. We dived into the woods. I rolled as I hit the ground. FootBots rushed in with there mortal arrows aimed at us. Splinter jumped at a tree. The FootBots let go of the string and Splinter bounced of the tree. We watched as arrows flung at Splinter. Splinter caught one and threw it at the others which knocked them all of aim. They fell behind him and Splinter smashed his foot into one of the FootBot's head. It flung down into a stream of water. Splinter blocked one of the FootBot's katana strikes with the back of his arm and then grabbed its leg and swung it into many others. The last FootBot tried to round-house kick Splinter but he ducked and upper-striked it.

''Like a rat do''Mikey said pointing his thumbs at Splinter. Daggers flung at Splinter. Splinter rolled under them. I sensed something evil.

''Move everyone move!''I yelled. I started to run but something grabbed my leg. I looked down to my foot as I fell but I saw no one there. My sense grabbed my by the head and shrieked in my ear that Shredder was on his way.

''Shredder!''I called taking out my pocket bow. I carefully unfolded it and removed my pouch of arrows from my back. I took a ton and slipped them into the slot on the edge of my belt where my pocket bow would usaly be. I loaded my bow.

''You will fail. We know your somewhere in this woods. We will find you''Shredders voice echoed from the inner woods. We couldn't see him even though it was light out.

''No! We will defeat you Shredder! You don't stand a chance''Karai replied angrily.

''You couldn't beat me with the other turtle on your side rat. You will fall''Shredder said appearing. We all charged. He easily chucked us all to the side and saved Splinter to last. I watched them fight. It seemed Shredder had the upper hand but Splinter didn't look like he was going down any time soon.

''We're coming Splinter!''Raph said getting up. Shredder suddenly gained attack damage and grabbed Splinter and forcefully chucked him at Raph. Me and April caught them both. Mikey, Donnie, Casey and Karai were already in combat with the Shredder. Splinter got up and grabbd Shredders spikes and chucked him to the ground. Metal from Shredders suit flung around everywhere.

''This is the end Shredder!''Karai yelled lifting a dagger. Shredder sweep kicked Karai and knocked Casey back as soon as he tried to attack. I helped Raph up and Raph got strait back into battle. I ran after them and April was behind me. Shredder seemed like he was struggling but when you got close you could see he was actually having fun. Shredder kicked me in my bad cheek and I fell back. I spun and landed face first in the dirt. Mikey came flying and landed directly in front of me.

''Dudette, watch out!''Mikey yelled as Shredder lunged at me. I used this to my advantage. I grabbed his shoulders as he got close enough and put my foot on his stomach and used all my power to roll backwards and fling him into the mountains.

''Yes!''Casey shouted.

''Oh yeah!''Mikey said getting up. I dusted myself off. Everyone partied as we walked off into the distance to the farm house. Once we returned, Splinter and Donnie sat near Leo and I sat by Leo's legs on the big couch. April sat in a arm chair and Mikey,Donnie and Raph sat in the perpendicular sofa to the arm chair. Casey and Karai sat in bean bag chairs next to April's arm chair. We were watching TV when I heard a groan. I looked around the room to find the source of it. Leo. Donnie hadn't been watching him since I told him to go to bed. I looked to find Leo's bright deep eyes looking around the room.

''LEO!''I yelled which got everyone's attention. They all gasped and did the same. Donnie and Splinter woke up and rushed down the stairs as fast as possible.

''Leonardo''Splinter whispered. Everyone hugged and greeted Leo.

''How are you feeling?''Donnie asked.

''Sick. Painfull''Leo said. His voice was raspy.

''Probably the poison''Donnie sighed.

The next day, I got up earlier then usal. The moon was the only source of light in the large living room. I headed to the kitchen. I pushed open the door and tiredly opened the miniture cobard filled with cans with labels on them. I grabbed a can that said 'Leo'. I went to fetch a bowl when I heard coughing. I walked into the train-like living room and Leo was coughing and Donnie sat near him with a bucket.

''Is Leo ok?''I asked.

''No''Donnie said. Leo emptied his stomach into the bucket and Donnie yawned.

''I've got some food for Leo''I said.

''Mmmk''Donnie half replied half nodded. Leo moaned and coughed again. I walked over to the door and slid it open. I grabbed a bowl from the cobard exactly in line with the cobard with the cans it.

''Hey why are you up so early?''a voice came from the doorway. It was Mikey.

''I dunno''I said putting the bowl on the table. Mikey sloppily walked into the kitchen.

''Before you ask I don't know either''Mikey said taking a can and grabbing a bowl.

''I wasn't gonna ask that''I lied.

''How's Leo?''Mikey questioned.

''Poisoned. In pain. Shall I continue?''I told him quite angrily.

''Jeez I just asked''Mikey said pouring the soup into a bowl. I did the same.

''Sorry I'm just worried about him''I apologized.

''I know how you feel dudette''Mikey replied making me feel better.

''So when do you think we are going back to the city?''I asked him quickly.

''Dunno. But knowing Leo, its gonna be pretty soon''Mikey sat down on the stool and ate his soup.


	16. I'm back

**Chapter 16? NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! CRAZY! JEEZ SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M LOOSING MY MIND! SEND HELP! If you are wondering why I wasn't posting. I got attacked. Their name was NOT John Cena, my meme knowledge is refreshed,but their name was writers block. OH NO! HERE THEY COME AGAIN! 911! CALL 911! AHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT IN MY BRAIN! Oh and welcome to the Loud House. LOL nah its actually TMNT. Gonna do a Loud House fan fiction soon. Also the chapters are gonna be long and short because yeah they are. I'm going away to America in march so I won't be posting for two weeks in march. I'm gettin' a mini laptop for my birthday which is coming up next month and yeah. I'll be able to take that to America and write some Chapters there.**

''Cowabungaaaaa!''screamed Mikey was he jumped off a branch. The rest of us followed firmly after him. Every time Casey reached a branch it snapped and Donnie, who was behind Casey, had to jump extra thurther. ''Awesome!''screamed Mikey as he lept off the last branch and abnormally landed. I used my sense to my advantage. I could pick up things with my mind, Donnie has been schooling me and April commonly on Tuesdays but occasionally on Fridays. It had only been a day since Leo woke up and Donnie made him stay on the couch. At this time of day, 9:00 in the morning, I'd be snipin' some animals but I'd thought I should change it up a little. The last branch was meager and I was about to miss it. As I was saying, I could lift objects with my mind so I jumped even though I was not in range of the branch and I used my mind to move the branch to me and I lept off of it and did a small flip and landed like an arrow. ''Dude that was sweet!''Mikey said.

''Well, I guess I've been training''I bragged inspecting my arm because I sware I felt a scratch on it. I kicked the thick mud at Casey as he landed forth. He managed to take over alot of people which I was quite impressed. ''How'd you take over all that people?''I questioned suspicously.

''Who are you Lucy my interagator?''Casey retorted folding his arms. I folded my arms after he did.

''Yes I am Jones''I said slyly and Casey laughd and readied his hockey stick.

''Up for a rematch?''Casey asked in reference to when we fought over the pizza.

''You still remember''I said getting in my fighting stance. I slid my foot backwards a bit and pushed myself foward. I landed a hard blow to Casey's face and then a round house kick to his knee but my blow streak was over when Casey was able to confuse me a bit. ''Still got those moves Casey''I said getting ready to block. I sensed Casey coming at me from behind. I swung behind me and I heard ''Ooh'' and then someone clamped their hand over there mouth. ''HIYAH!''I screamed kicking behind me.

''Hey!''Casey said. I sensed him get up. I turned around and Casey had already struck me with a hockey stick. I went flying and landed on a branch. ''No one messes with Casey Jones!''Casey yelled.

''I believe I am about to''I said jumping off the inactive branch.

''GOONGALAAAAA!''I heard before we both landed a punch to each others face. I slid back about two feet and Casey was stunned. I took this as my chance and hurried towards him with my fist ready.

''Good luck''I heard Casey mutter and then my view erupted in a purple haze. I stumbled into what I thought was a tree. A sudden pain struck my ear and then my arm soon after that. The purple faded away and I was on the floor and Casey had his hockey stick by my face.

''Goongala''Casey said mysteriously and put his hockey stick back in its holder.

''Owch''I said brining myself to my feet.

''Whoa bro ninja smoke bombs!''Mikey said. I heard a weapon clang then a scream.

''Wha?''Raph asked. Raph ran towards the scream and me and Donnie followed behind. I sensed Mikey shrug and run after us. We darkly stood on a hill covered with shadows.

''What's that?''Mikey asked as more weapons clanged.

''Saki!''echoed a familiar voice.

''Splinter?''everyone asked. Images flashed into my mind off Splinter and Leo fighting Shredder.

''NO!''I yelled angrily.

''What?''Donnie asked.

''THE SHREDDER!''I stormed into Shredder, Splinter and Leo's battlefield.

''LEAVE THEM ALONE!''I yelled kicking Shredder with all my might. I landed with one hand on the ground. THUD! I rose above Shredder victorious. Splinter was not paying any attention. He knelt down by Leo who was clutching his arm. ''Leo?''I asked running over to him and kneeling down.

''Lucy,how...how did you do that?''Splinter asked.

''Reasons''I shrugged and sensed Mikey, Raph and Donnie run round the corner. Leo looked up at me.

''Leo!''the others shouted. We all helped Leo up but he fell back down making us all tumble with him. I pushed everyone off of him quickly and put his arm round my shoulder. I supported his left arm round Donnie's shoulder and we hurried back to the farm house. Splinter had started making Leo a new mask and Donnie carried on making the medicine for Leo. What did the rest of us do? Chores. I got the food and ran the fire, Mikey sometimes helped me get wood but sometimes cleaned up. Karai and April did most of the cooking. Raph took care off washing the dishes. Casey helped me hunt sometimes. That was more or less it. **A/N:Sorry if I missed anyone.** I gradually loaded the wood into the Shellrazor, I started using that now, and drove back being carefull not to slip because it had recently been raining. I got out of the truck and captured the wood. I stupidly rushed to the door step since it had started to thunder and rain. BANG! I tripped and all the wood rolled up the stairs and fell down strait into my face. Oh really I thought to myself. I clutched my now stinging face and then returned to loading the wood. I pushed the door open quickly and dropped the wood exhaustedly.

''Hey Little-Miss-Wood-Girl's back!''Raph yelled sarcasticly from the top of the stairs.

''Real funny''I huffed and scooped up the wood.

''Yeah I know right''Mikey said sliding down the stairs carelessly on his skateboard.

''I was being sarcastic Michelangelo''I told him and walked into the living room. I heard a loud crash and started laughing. I was waiting for that moment. I walked out laughing uncontrolably to see Mikey face first on the floor. My laughter in creased more. Mikey got up.

''Why you little-''Mikey said before pouncing at me.

''OH GOD RAPH'S ANGRY!''I said falling on the floor with laughter. Mikey landed next to me and I got up and carried on laughing.

''Don't call me RAPH!''Mikey pointed at me. I stopped laughing sharply.

''OK''I simply said. Mikey left his finger drop.

''I thought so''Mikey said. He put one foot on the stairs. ''The awesome Michelangelo beat the evil wicked witch of laughter''Mikey said heroicly.

''Evil Wicked Witch Of Laughter?''I growled angrily.

''No''Mikey said nervously.

''I'm gonna pound you Mikey!''I roared and ran like sanic towards Mikey.

''Gotta go fast''Mikey whispered before I tackled him and slapped him continously in the face. ''No no no no no! Uncle uncle!''Mikey pleaded.

''That's what I thought''I said. I kicked Mikey's knee while whistling and not looking.

''Hey!''Mikey said. I carried on whistling.


	17. Time For Battle

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 17. The MLG and awesome chapter of epic porpotions and battlin'. Already going back to NYC? Nope. Well yeah but...NO SPOILERS!**

''No Donnie! We are going tomorrow. Don't tell me anything about how I'm not healed! I'm fine!''Leo said slamming his hand by the TV. I was listening and watching from the door. ''I am healed? Do you think I'm broken? I didn't think so Don!''Leo said crossing his arms.

''Leo we are doing this for you own good! We don't want you hurt again. The chances are we can't beat him this time. And he'll do worse probably. It'll be easier for him to finish you. You still use two crutches! How hard will it be for him to get you then?''Don replied grabbing a peice of paper and bringing it near Leo's face.

''No! We are going. That's that. I'm not having any of this 'I'm not healed', we are going. You might as well start getting ready''Leo grabbed his crutches and left the room. I came in.

''What are we going to do?''I asked as I came into Donnie's view line. ''We can't just let him injure himself thurther''.

''We have got to go. But I won't let Leo think we'll be letting him into fight. If anything you can drive him back to the farmhouse if he gets hurt''Donnie said leaning against the wall. I looked out of the window to see Leo walking into the woods with his crutches. I sensed Raph coming out the door. He came to the front of the window and ran after Leo as he dissapeared into the forest.

''I'll go help him''I said. The next day had arrived sooner than I had expected. I tiredly got out of bed and opened my creeky door. I walked out into the dark hallway to find Leo adjusting his gear. He had a new blue and shiny mask on. He looked to me and got up.

''It's time''he said. He grabbed his crutches without giving me time to reply.

''Maybe it's not a good idea''I told him as he was just about to leave for the living room. I walked down the old steps and stood next to him.

''Yes it is. Do you want our lair back or what? You're the one who gave it away so why don't you want to get it back!''Leo angrily pointed his finger.

''Jeez Leo''I said folding my arms. Leo angrily punched the wall. I was about to speak but he left into the living room and the deafening sound of the door shutting filled my eyes.

''Donnie! We're gonna need to do somethin'!''I yelled.

''What?''a tired voice asked from what I sensed was the kitchen.

''Leo's angry and that again''I said in reference to last night where Leo flipped out on Raph.

''Why?''Donnie asked as I watched the kitchen door open.

''Well I said to him maybe it wasn't a good idea and he got angry at me''I told Donnie.

''I don't wanna hear it''Donnie said. I realised the door was kinda broken. Donnie walked through the broken door and into the living room. I heard yelling and then I saw Leo limping into the downstairs hallway. I stepped back. He was about to leave the door but it shook and Leo stopped. I heard a snap and I closed my eyes and shielded my head. I heard Leo's screaming and instantly opened my eyes. The door was rested on Leo's leg and Leo looked up at me with pain written all over his face.

''LEO!''I yelled. It alerted Mikey and Raph and they raced down beside me before I could even sense them.

''What? What happened?''Raph asked angrily at me.

''The door,it fell on him''I said panickingly not knowing what to do.

''I'll go assemble everyone and we'll lift the door off of him''Raph told me and I nodded. Raph rushed off to the kitchen.

''Dude why did the door fall on him?''Mikey asked.

''He kicked it in anger and when he limped through he must of touched it slightly and it fell''I said.

''SHUT UP! I'm fine!''Leo yelled.

''Donnie! I think we need some calming medicine!''Mikey yelled.

''Ya think? We need it''I said.

''Alright i'll be right there!''I heard Donnie yell. Mikey knelt down next to Leo and tried lifting the door off of him himself.

''It's so heavy''Mikey said as he pulled on it. Mikey fell back onto his shell and groaned.

''Mikey!''I said helping Mikey up. Mikey brushed himself off.

''Thanks dudette''Mikey thanked.

''No problem''I said. Everyone raced into the room and Leo started yelling at them all. Donnie was no where to be seen. Donnie suddenly raced into my radar and I heard loud footsteps. SLAM! The door opened quick and immedientaly everyone moved to the side. I quickly jumped back as Donnie got near me. He opened up a packet and put a medicine in Leo's mouth. Leo's form relaxed a bit.

''There. That should help him relax''Donnie said.

''Now let's get this door off of him''April told us and we all put our hands under the door. Leo looked up.

''Can you lift that door off of me a bit so I can crawl out?''Leo asked.

''Sure thing bro''Mikey said and we lifted the door. Leo crawled out and grunted in pain everytime he moved. He finally got out of the doors way and we tiredly dropped it.

''Are you sure we should go back to New York,I mean Shredder is there''Casey asked.

''Or''Karai said. We all froze.

''No. He couldn't of found us''Donnie said braking the silence.

''I bet he's got foot around the lair incase we trick him and come back''Leo said. Me and Raph quickly helped him up and Donnie handed him his two crutches.

''Probably''April agreed.

''We must go. But if anything goes wrong,we have to take Leonardo back? Understand?'' Splinter asked as Leo used his crutches to leave the room.

''Hai sensei''We all said bowing. We split off in our seperate ways to get our things if we managed to get back into the lair. I tiredly walked up the creeking stairs and into the now illuminated hallway. I pushed open my room door and grabbed my suitcase. I sloppily brought my suitcase down into the living room where everyone had their stuff ready.

''We ready then?''Casey said gesturing for Mikey and Raph to load the truck.

''Yes''said Leo. We all walked out towards the Shellrazor. Once we got in there, I heard Mikey and Raph tossing the luggage into the back of the Shellrazor. Leo looked around.

''OK. Let's go!''Donnie said.


	18. The unthinkable happened

**Hellooooooooooo! Chapter 18 is here. This is the chapter that I've been planning ever since I finished chapter 14. The return to NYC. Providing it goes well for them. Get ready - TIME TO GO BACK TO NYC!**

The Shellrazor drove down the steets of New York. It was misty and we could barely see out of the windows. I felt the Shellrazor shake violently.''We are here''Casey said. Casey slowly walked to the door and opened them as if he was opening curtains in the morning. We all got up and Leo stood in front of us. I sensed something. A dark energy. Tiger Claw.

''Tiger Claw's near''I told them ignoring the fact I sensed robot energys - FootBots - and I could just about sense Fish Face. Razhar came close into my radar. ''Razhar and Fish Face too''.

''Let's get back to our lair and take out the FootBot's. Move!''Leo ordered. We jumped out of the Shellrazor. I rolled behind a building knowing that Tiger Claw was coming from the way we just had got out. Splinter removed the manhole cover and we jumped down into the sewers. I landed with one hand on the ground. I curiously looked around the leaky sewer tunnel. Leo started running off. The others followed leaving me behind. I tried to go after them but they were out of side.

''No guys! Come back!''I yelled. I stopped as Tiger Claw once again came in my sensing power. I heard a sword draw and I instantly got in my fighting stance. Tiger Claw was close now. I sensed him hiding in the shadows.

''Come out TCLAW!''I yelled. I heard a roar. Tiger Claw lunged at me and I took out my sword. CLANG! I fell strait onto the ground. Did I hit him? I looked up to see Tiger Claw uncontrollably flying around on his jetpack. I noticed a cut in the side. Yes! I hit him. Tiger Claw growled at me and charged for me disabling his jetpack. Our swords collided and his power sent me flying. Tiger Claw evily walked towards me.

''You will die!''Tiger Claw yelled.

''Think again!''shouted a voice and Leo quickly came into my sense. I watched Leo drop kick Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw slid back and painfully tumbled. Leo fell down onto his knees and grunted.

''Leo? What happened?''I asked rushing by Leo.

''I used - used to much power on my two legs''Leo moaned. I supported his right arm on my shoulder and we both got up. I heard metal clang and Leo gasped.

''What is happening over there?''I asked.

''Razhar - Fish Face...they found us''Leo said worridely.

''You stay here. I'll go help''I said.

''No! I'm coming with you. I need to help''Leo groaned as he nearly knocked us both down.

''No - you're in no condition to fight''I said sternly. They all quickly came into my radar and they were all doing good. ''I'll go help''I said laying Leo down against the wall and running off. As soon as Leo came off my sense, I realised it was a bad idea. I spotted Raph and Donnie fighting Fish Face ontop of a ledge and the others were fighting Razhar. I sensed Tiger Claw quickly fly for Mikey. ''Mikey move!''I shouted at the top of my lungs. Tiger Claw flew over Mikey. How did he get his jetpack back that easily.

''Thanks dudette''Mikey said before lunging at Razhar. I rushed in to help Raph and Donnie who had now finished Fish Face and were fighting Tiger Claw. I carried on running and they got thurther away every 10 steps I took.

''Guys wait!''I yelled. Then I sensed Donnie come closer into my radar. I saw him flying at me. I shielded myself as if some knifes were thrown at me. BANG! The pain shook through my arms and then my back. I looked up. Donnie had a bruise on his head and cuts down his whole body.''Donnie you OK?''I asked helping him up.

''Yeah''Donnie panted. I heard Raph's scream and me and Donnie pushed ourselfs up and raced into the place were Raph was fighting Tiger Claw. Donnie charged strait into battle and I rushed up to a ledge. Raph had a big bruise across his wrist. I guessed that was what he screamed at. He also had cuts all down him and a black mark across his face. I jumped off the leg and surprise attacked Tiger Claw. At first I landed a couple of powerfull blows to his back but on the next blow he grabbed my wrist and slammed me onto the track. Donnie was able to knock Tiger Claw over me. Raph spun his sai around and charged. Raph stopped by Tiger Claw and lifted his sai angrily. Tiger Claw looked up. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what Raph was about to to. I just heard Tiger Claw's ''NOOOOOOOO!'' scream and that was it. I opened my eyes and Raph had his sai already in their case and Tiger Claw had a massive cut which was dripping with blood. It was positioned across his face and Donnie folded his arms and I walked next to him.

''OK,that was...fun''Raph said. I sensed Razhar had also been defeated.

''Razhar has been defeated''I told them.

''That's three down. Time to end Shredder''Donnie said. I started to run back to the others, but I stopped knowing that Raph and Donnie wouldn't be able to keep up because they were injured.

''You go ahead''Raph sighed.

''Thanks''I said. I contiuned my race to the others. I finally reached there and Raph and Donnie did a couple of seconds after. Everyone had cuts all over them and at least one spot they had been scratched at by Razhar. Mikey however had two and one of them was bleeding. Donnie walked over to Mikey and took out a bandage and tied it around Mikey's shoulder which was where his bleeding cut was. Mikey yelped as Donnie finished tying the bandage.

''Is that better?''Donnie asked.

''Yeah''Mikey said and then he hissed in pain. Suddenly, Splinter and Leo came into my radar. Shredder too.

''Shredder's over there! So are Splinter and Leo! C'mon!''April shouted before I could speak. Some of us replied and some of us nodded. We bolted to where me and April sensed them. It became darker in the sewers. There was steps. I put my foot on one and looked up. The walk was long but we had to get to them. I started first and got there a good 10 minuets after I started. The others were close behind me the whole time. There was giant bars and Splinter was standing there clutching them.

''Father what's happening?''Karai asked. Splinter didn't reply. We looked out to the bars ourself and saw Leo battling Shredder. I sensed worry drop on all of us like we had just done the ice bucket challenge.

''Leo!''Raph said grabbing onto the bars and shaking them. We all punched and kicked at the bars but they were too strong.

''We'll have to go up to the surface and go down that manhole cover there''Splinter told us.

''We need to hurry!''Casey said pointing his hockey stick to Shredder who was beating Leo carelessly. I drew my energy to Leo's and my whole body started to shake. The pain. I drew my energy away quickly.

''Yeah! Casey's right!''I said. We booked it to the ladder. Splinter climbed up first and then Raph and then me. I lent a hand to Mikey and he gladly took it and I pulled him up. Me and Mikey walked foward and saw FootBotsguarding the manhole cover.

''Get 'em!''Raph yelled. The next thing I knew, there was a gigantic fight. I stepped backwards and watched it all go down.

''Uh...HELP!''screamed Karai as she was corned by evil FootBots. I took out my blade and charged. I closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't strike me back. I heard a clang and something hit my back. I opened my eyes to see the ground coming towards me. Then all I could see was black and my face stung like hell.

''Lucy? You OK?''shouted a voice which I assumed was Mikey. I looked up to see it was actually Raph.

''Yeah I'm fine''I reassured him. We turned around to see all the FootBots defeated. Splinter removed the manhole cover scaredly. He gasped. I walked next to him. I gasped too. We all looked down worridly at Leo. He was on the ground in a pool of blood. His right leg was bleeding more than anything else,his left leg had a big cut but it was barely bleeding. He had a worrisome wound across his plaston which was bleeding fast. His two arms were way out of place and they had huge cuts along them. His new mask was now almost red with blood and his mouth was dripping with blood.

''LEO!''we all screamed. We impatiently dropped down and Raph scooped up Leo and put Leo's shell against his plastron.

''Donnie what do we do?''April asked nearly in tears.

''I don't know, I've never seen an injury this bad before''Donnie panicked.

''My son''Splinter said sadly. Donnie grabbed a bandage and ordered me, Mikey and Splinter to help him bandage up Leo.

''I told him this was a bad idea!''Donnie said putting a bandage of Leo's most injured leg.

''N-no''Leo groaned.

''Yes it was''I said bandaging up his shoulder.

''It was a bad idea don't you understand that bro?''Mikey said bandaging up Leo's plastron.

''N-no...it wasn't''Leo moaned. I sensed Shredder's energy.

''SHREDDER!''I screamed in anger and turned around to find Shredder standing oppisite. There was a water stream in between us. Splinter and Shredder lunged at each other and me and Karai followed after them. Shredder punched Splinter and I was next to attack. I swung my sword but Shredder blocked it and kicked me back. Karai jumped from the roof and landed a blow at Shredder's mask. Shredder slid back and watched Karai charge. I got up and saw Karai falling next to Leo. I jumped at Shredder. Shredder easily broke my sword and kicked me flying. I sensed Splinter charge at Shredder before they both came out of my radar. I heard metal clanging and more of our team crashed into the walls beside me. Everyone was here except Splinter and Leo. I got ready and then raced down the path towards the battle. I got there to see Splinter on the floor and Shredder had a blade by him. ''NO DON'T!''I yelled.

''What?!''Shredder asked before I kicked him in the face. Shredder stumbled back and nearly fell into the water. I helped Splinter up.

''No one escapes alive!''Shredder yelled. He jumped from the other side and grabbed Leo by the plastron.''HE DIES NOW!''. Then Shredder overarm through Leo far. He landed in the water and was carried away quickly.

''NOOOOOOO!''we both screamed.

''You couldn't of just done that - you...you..BASTARD!''I yelled angrily. Shredder swung his blades for a pipe and water bursted out spraying me and Splinter. After a couple of minuets, the water stopped and I looked around. Shredder was gone. That...that...idiot. I can't believe he had just...oh my god. ''CURSE YOU SHREDDER!''I yelled. CLANG! I heard vicious metal clanging and deafing yells. I charged down the sewers angrily. Tiger Claw was easily beating them all up. I rage punched Tiger Claw. He went flying and blood was now on the floor. I used my mind to crash him into the floor many times.

''No!''Splinter yelled and I stopped dropping Tiger Claw into the water.

''Why sensei?''Raph asked quite annoyed.

''You shall not kill any body in your life. Lucy, I advise you to control your anger''Splinter said wisely.

''But - you saw what he did. That f***king...YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO LEO!''I yelled.

''Lucy''Splinter said slamming his stick on the ground. I stood up quickly.

''But you saw...he killed...he''I said sadly. I fell onto my knees.

''Why what happened?''Donnie asked.

''Oroku Saki threw him into water and he is...gone''Splinter said. Everyone gasped like they had just watched the scene.

''You can't speak. I was there. I watched it happen! How do you think I feel?!''I yelled pointing my finger at them. None of them replied. All they did was burry their face in their hands. Splinter sighed and sadly looked at the water stream.

''No! I refuse to believe he's gone!''Raph said taking out his sai.

''Let's head to stockman's lab and get him to tell us were Shredder is. This ends''Donnie said taking out his bo staff.

''Yeah! Let's end this''I said taking out my sword.

I kicked the window open and watch the bug turn to the window.''Who is this guy?''I whispered.

''Baxter Stockfly''Mikey told me. Baxter looked around. We crashed threw the windows and I landed on a big tank of mutageon. We all hid in the shadows and Baxter looked up.

''Come out!''Baxter yelled. Baxter turned to the mutageon tank. I jumped down and Baxter frowned. I punched him into a desk and the rest of them jumped down. We aimed our weapons at them.

''Where's Shredder?!''demanded Casey aiming his hockey stick across Baxter's neck.

''I don't know! I haven't seen him in the last few days except when he just came to deliver one of the turtles to be expirmented on''Baxter panicked.

''WHAT?!''we all screamed. Raph grabbed Baxter and slammed him against the wall.

''Where is he?!''Raph asked. Baxter faintly pointed to the giant mutageon tank with a figuer of a turtle in it.

''Leo?!''Donnie asked. Raph punched Baxter and I sensed Baxter's energy drop harshly.

''What the heck?!''I yelled. Donnie jumped ontop of the mutageon tank and stuck his bo staff in the slots. The top opened and Raph and Mikey dived in to find Leo. A few minuets later they came out covered in mutageon with Leo in their arms. We helped them out. Suddenly I sensed Razhar and Fish Face.

''Razhar! Fish Face! In coming''April said before I could. Razhar bursted threw the wall and tackled me towards the mutageon. Everyone screamed and the last thing I saw for that hour was Razhar's face. Ugh. My head. I looked up. I was still in Baxter's lab. I looked down. WHAT? I was a... wolf. I got up and clutched my head. I roared suddenly and felt the urge to hunt down the turtles. I kicked open a door and roared. They would pay for not saving me. Wait did I really just think that? Oh no. This mutageon - it's warping my brain! Aghhh! I fell to the ground and clutched my head. I looked up to see Shredder standing over me with Razhar and Fish Face. I didn't feel a single of dread. I just got up.

''You will hunt down the turtles and Hamato Yoshi''Shredder said to me. I wanted to shake my head but I instantly nodded. No! I didn't want this to happen...but I did. No! This mutageon! Noooooooooooooooo!


	19. Retro Mutagen

**Finally, chapter 19 is finally here! I've written 3 versions of this but lost them. You gotta be kidding me – DOMINOS IS ON SALE! YASSSSSSSSSSSS! Be right back.**

 **OK I am back!**

 **Everyone: NO ONE CARES!**

 **Me: How rude!**

 **Everyone: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me:** **Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**

 **Everyone: What's that?**

 **Me: Shingeki No Kyojin.**

 **Everyone: ?**

 **Me: Attack On Titan!**

 **START WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Not my OC's pov...sadly...

The shellrazor was parked on the driveway, buildings surrounding the sight. As cars raced down the road, the door from Baxter Stockmans lab opened and shadows made their way round the back off Stockmans lab. Donnie lay Leo down on the grass and Splinter passed him his first-aid kit. Leo was dripping with mutagen, all of the plasters and bandages Donnie put on had vanished. Donnie took out some bandages and covered his rapidly bleeding leg temporarily. Panicing, April wiped the blood off Leo's gashed head. No one was worried about Lucy - to be honest they had totally forgot about it. Leo was barely breathing and it was quiet too so everyone watching would've thought Leo was dead but a quick reassure from Donnie gave them confidence that Leo was still alive.

''How is he Donnie?''Karai asked.

''He's bleeding,all the bandages came off him, Mutagens probably in his lungs... I just don't know''Don replied worriedly. Mikey stepped over.

''D? You need any help?''asked Mikey.

''Yes. The lair, I need someone to go to the lair and get me some more bandages. I remember leaving some just incase this did happen''Donnie said.

''OK. I say Splinter can go''Mikey voted.

''I'll go''April said.

''Just all go''Donnie sighed.

''Alright - we'll be back in a bit''April informed Donnie and they set off towards the manhole.

''I can't believe it''Donnie told himself. He looked up to the sky, stars covered it.

''Donnie''a weak whimper came from Leo.

''Yes, Leo?''Donnie asked turning to Leo. Leo coughed and suddenly had the urge to get up and crawl. Leo crawled over to a small ditch despite all the pain he was in and threw up a mix of mutagen and blood.

''Leo!''Donnie charged over to Leo and put his hands on Leo's shell being carefull of his wounds. Leo collapsed right then and snaps can be heard. Donnie Immediately checked Leo's arms where he had fallen.

My OC's pov!

I smiled evily as Shredder stepped outside of Baxters lair. I waited for the biggest car, I knew my plan. I would carry it out no matter what. I would kill Shredder in a way, then Razhar for mutating me. Fish Face is last, I'll turn him into sushi - Literaly. No one could stop me, no matter what. Now I feel how Leo would feel, He doesn't let anyone stand in his way... I'll do this for him. A van came by, its end part smashing against the tree. I noticed the driver wasn't looking. I stepped foward and lunged from the shadows. The world around me blurred and I couldn't sense anything. Nerves took over me, was I able to pull this off. Everything returned and I sensed energys. Shredder grabbed my wrist and slammed me onto the flooor.

''Traitor!''Shredder shouted as his blades came right towards me,the two end blades making my head not able to move so i couldn't get up and the middle blade,undrawn. I knew if it shot out, it would stab me. I was looked like Razhar but for some reason i was more blue then grey and I was larger.

''You deserve to die!''I shouted not thinking about what he would do to me if I carried on.

''Your punishment will be dire''Shredder said angrily and he got in my face. I shrunk as Shredder was about to use his middle blade to kill me.

''Your breath is dire!''I shouted before throwing my foot at him. I watched him go flying, and I sensed Razhar and Fish Face come up behind me. I spun around and smashed their noses with my palm and pounced away to where I sensed Donnie and a bit of Leo. I hid in the shadows, but I knew Donnie would be able to see my glowing yellow-orange eyes. I slowly creeped out of the shadows. Donnie spun round and I held up my hands to stop him.

''Lucy?''Donnie asked quietly.

''Yes, its me Donnie''I said and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

''We thought you'd attack us''Donnie sighed pulling back.

''I guess, I overpowered this mutagen. Now I'm stuck as a wolf for the rest of my life''I said looking at my hands.

''Not exactly. I've been working on this at the Farmhouse, here''Donnie took out a small canister, orange liquid incased in it.

''What is it?''I asked as Donnie opened the canister and put a needle in it. He sucked the orange liquid into the needle.

''Its Retro Mutagen. Also known as Reverse Mutagen...you'll get it when I use it on you''Donnie smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Thank you Donnie''I thanked quietly.

''No problem. I knew the Kraang wanted you and I couldn't bring myself to make this until I got to the Farmhouse''Donnie confessed.

''OK, never mind that now...we're in big trouble''I informed him as I sniffed out Shredder trying to find me.

''What did you do?''Donnie asked.

''Well, I said 'your breath is dire' to Shredder''I got a chuckle from Donnie. ''Then I kicked him onto the ground and ran for my life. All of that cuz I attempted to push him in front of a van''I told him.

''Well, if so''Donnie said and then I felt a pinch and I looked to my arm. Donnie held the needle, It was empty. I suddenly screamed, blackness.

A MINUET LATER

My eyes opened. I looked down... I was... normal? I wasn't a mutant! Donnie did it!

''Donnie you did it!''I shouted hugging him. Donnie smiled. My eyes shifted over to Leo and both of our smiles faded.

''Shredders a bitch''I growled.

''Yeah''Donnie agreed. I walked over to Leo, sadly placing my hands on his plastron. He was asleep right now and Donnie informed me about the mutagen/blood puking sequence.

''I hope he's gonna be OK''I said.

''I'm doing what I can''Donnie said.

''There you are!''a voice screamed,our heads shot back to see Shredder, his helmet knocked off.

''Ew''I whispered. His face was terribly bruised and scarred.

''I'm going to crush you both''Shredder glanced at Leo and then charged. I looked at some bins and launched them at Shredder with my mind. Shredder ducked under them and dashed towards me. Donnie's bo staff came in my way and in a flash Shredder collided with the bo staff. Shredder stumbled back stunned. He had his hand over his bleeding face. Donnie stuck his staff into the ground and used it as a launching pod moving himself towards Shredder. Donnie's three toed foot bashed into Shredders stomach and Shredder was sent back out of sight.

''Come on, lets get out of here''Donnie pointed to the Shellrazor. I sensed Shredder going into Stockmans lab.

''Donnie, Shredder is entering Stockmans lab. I haven't got any idea what he is doing''I informed him. Donnie nodded.

''OK, what do we do now?''Donnie asked.

''Y-you follow him''Leo barely even spoke but I could hear him.

''Leo, we're not ready to fight him, that attack was my best...we won't stand a chance''Donnie reasonably stated. Leo didn't reply, his gaze fixed to behind us and then a sharp pain stroke my head and I fell onto my knees and then fell onto my side.

''Lucy?''Donnie asked. Pictures of a menacing mutant appeared in my mind, it had this menacing skull mask, it looked like an oversized and fat human but it was not. It had a purple cape and claws for feet. It had a green mutant heart in the middle of its chest. Its eyes glew red and the background was red too. The energy was familiar but I just couldn't get it. I turned to Donnie who had a hand held out. I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up.

''OK, we need to leave''I paniced grabbing Donnie swiftly by the wrist and darting into the Shellrazor. I pushed Donnie onto a chair and rushed out to get Leo. I sensed Donnie push a stretcher from a ramp at the Shellrazor and I cautiosly moved Leo onto it. I pushed the stretcher quickly into the Shellrazor and the doors harshly shut. I sat in the drivers seat and hit the pedal. I crashed through the streets, police cars chasing after us.

''We've got the police!''Donnie screamed.

''I know I know!''I paniced stepping on the pedal harder. The Shellrazor was able to easily out run the police but dodging alot of cars slowed it down.

''This is the police! Pull over!''screamed a person. I pressed harder on the pedal and cars launched into the air.

''Lucy?!''Donnie shouted. I ignored him. I heard a bang and realised I was crashing the two all over the place. I slowed a bit and the police bashed into us. The Shellrazor shook and I felt it spin. I let go of the wheel and my foot slammed into the pedal. I felt a crash and my shoulder barged into the wall of the Shellrazor.

''OH GOD DONNIE!''I screamed as everything turned a blurr. All I could feel was pain and sickness, both of them stung my body. The blurr stopped, Leo looked greener than usual and Donnie was unconscious in the corner. I slid the door open a crack and police and ambulances surrounded the scene. Bullets hit the door and I shut it quickly and curled up in a ball.

''Lucy? What happened?''Donnie groaned massaging his neck. Leo suddenly turned onto his side and Donnie grabbed a plastic bag and put it at Leo's mouth. The horrible sound of being sick filled the Shellrazor. I felt like I was going to be sick too. I coughed and hacked and Donnie offered me some throat sweets. I felt super sick now, like I had a fever or something. I suddenly hacked a sickening sound and Donnie took a plastic bag quickly and put it to my mouth. I let the sick out and then my head killed me. I focused, remembering something Donnie told me about my powers. They could do almost anything. I focused hard, thinking of no pain. Suddenly all my pain went away, I smiled at Donnie.

''Donnie...something came up - I can take away my pain''I started. Donnie's mouth dropped open as police started yelling.

''Lucy, get us out of here''Donnie said struck by surprise from my statement.

''Alright''I nodded and sat in the drivers seat.

''Move!''Donnie screamed as bullets bombarded the back of the Shellrazor.

''Moving it!''I shouted back and the Shellrazor took off. We were heading down a certain street when that dark energy was getting closer and I now knew were it was coming from - Shredder. The mutated version of Saki stormed round the corner, I smashed on the pedal charging at Super Shredder.

''Donnie! We have Super Shredder on our hands!''I screamed. Donnie looked out of the wind screen.

''Oh!''Donnie shouted. We were surely going to crush him with this one attack. I carried on going towards him. Peices of road busted out from under the wheels as The Shellrazor traveled along the road. Two blades shot out of Shredder's wrist,this time it wasn't armour. The Shellrazor hit him, his hands grabbed the side of it lifting it into the air and chucking it to the side. Wind blasted as we flew through the air. We twirled around. The Shellrazor harshly hit the ground and skidded across the road. It made a giant crator were ever it slided across. Shredder charged for the Shellrazor. There was a small hatch in the top of the Shellrazor so I climbed out and Donnie picked Leo up bridal style and climbed out. We rushed to the nearest manhole cover and crept in side. I opened the manhole cover a bit and looked out. The Shellrazor was lit on fire and it was burning quickly. ''Come on''Donnie whispered. I did as I was told: climbing down the ladder. Donnie grabbed a torch and flicked it on. I could hear foot steps and then I saw the others walking with a torch/

''Lucy? LUCY!''they all called and rushed towards me. They hugged me until we heard more foot steps. We sprung into our battle stances.

''What do you think it was?''Casey asked.

''I don't know..but we're in trouble''Mikey said shining the torch to a katana on the floor,blood on it.

''What?''Splinter asked picking it up, suddenly a hand grabbed his neck and he was pulled into blackness.

''Splinter!''I screamed. I couldn't sense anyone there. They must be really fast. Donnie had quickly assembled a wheel chair for Leo who was carefully placed in it. He was still asleep, nothing we had said woke him yet.

''What the heck happened?''Karai asked bolting foward. Suddenly, a katana went flying at her, scraping her arm. Karai clutched her now painfull arm.

''Karai, are you-''Donnie asked.

''No, I'm fine''Karai replied angrily as blood trailed down onto the sewer floor.

''Watch out!''I screamed pointing to some blades. Something grabbed her collar and pulled her into darkness. We all ran into the darkness and realised it was another sewer tunnel.

''Karai?!''Raph screamed. Suddenly, a blade slit the walls and lots of bricks, cement and debris crashed to the ground in front of us, pipes collapsed. A huge Super Shredder growled angrily as it was revealed. Fire surrounded it and us. Leo's eyes opened.

''Hmm? What's happening?''Leo sleepily asked.

''Shit is happening, Leo!''screamed Raph. Leo looked up to find the huge Shredder. Leo reached for his sword but he immediately grunted and clutched his arm.

''Leo, I'm sorry to do this but...''Donnie started before a foot hit the wheel chair and Leo was pushed off.

''What the heck Donnie?!''Leo shouted, his voice fading off as he got further away.

''Donnie?''I asked.

''I can't have him getting hurt''Donnie stated taking out his bo staff. I took out my katana and aimed it for the huge Shredder.

''Charge!''Raph screamed, we all leapt at huge Shredder. Its arm blades shot out, I jumped on one and ran up it. Then its huge fist hit me flying. I crashed into a wall. Donnie swung his bo staff at Shredder but unfortunatly Shredder wouldn't have it. He grabbed Donnie's bo staff and shot him onto the ground. The others failed to attack him and they were easily knocked back. I gasped as Shredder stuck his blades in a wall. The whole tunnel collapsed, mountains and mountains of debris, bricks and cement knocked us to the ground into huge crators which was covered up with cement. Luckily, we only took a few hit until we got trapped inside this crators.

not my oc's pov any more! Nooooo!

''My work here, is done''Shredder stomped off before bursting out of the sewers. The SWAT were immediately on him but Shredder crushed them under his feet. He kicked cars into the air and his blades set on fire and he burnt down a huge building. He stormed foward as all the cannons hit him in the back. Dust surrounded Shredder from behind and more gathered around his feet.

''There's Shredder!''shouted Razhar pointing to the huge Shredder stomping his way over to his lair.

''Master Shredder!''Fish Face called. Shredder turned to Razhar and Fish Face. Shredder stomped towards them. Fish Face and Razhar watched him. Shredder grabbed a building and spun it around. It knocked many SWAT helicopters flying.

SWAT OFFICE

SWAT member Garry and Bob stood in the office. ''So first off; we have a car tearing through Downtown, but now - we've got a huge mutant monster!''yelled Bob.

''I know but it isn't taking any damage from our cannons. Its too strong''Garry crossed his arms looking out of the office window. Shredder darted at them, smashing through the office. Razhar and Fish Face followed from the roof tops.

''Move!''called Razhar as Shredder got thurther away. Bob took out a gun and shot it at Fish Face. Fish Face dodged and jumped off the roof top.

''Now!''Bob called. Garry stood on a platform being held by a helicopter. Garry aimed his musket and pressed the trigger. The ringing noise of a gunshot filled the town. Bob shielded himself as Fish Face was blasted away. Razhar landed and tackled Garry down. Bob took out his pistol and shot at Razhar. Razhar ducked under the bullet and attempted to cut the rope above holding the platform in place. Bob aimed his pistol for Razhar and Razhar spotted him. Razhar did a flip off the rope as Bob shot. The bullet hit the helicopter and it shook. Dust covered all around them and large foot steps could be heard. ''He's coming!''Bob screamed as the huge Shredder emerged from the dust. It was walking normally, ready to fight though. ''Fire!''screamed Bob. Cannons aimed and shot at Shredder. Shredder walked through all of them and headed towards the platform. ''Garry! Run!''Bob screamed pointing at the platform. Garry rushed to the edge of the platform but Shredder was starting to run. ''Come on! You can do i-''Bob shrieked but it was too late. The plaftorm went flying quickly being covered with smoke. ''No! Garry!''Bob screamed. ''Fire! Kill the monster!'' Bob ordered. The Cannons were starting to effect now. Shredder stumbled back and the last cannon slammed into his green mutant heart and Shredder fell backwards, covered in dust before he even hit the ground. The ground shook and the people using the cannons dropped from above. Bob gasped as buildings fell towards the ground. He shielded himself and closed his eyes. A series of loud bangs and crashes filled his ears. A building hit the ground, made the whole ground shake knocking Bob over. Bob looked up as the buildings had stopped crashing.

''It's over''two blades came to Bob's neck. Bob looked up to find Shredder, back to normal size, glaring angrily at him.

''HELP!''Bob screamed.

''Fire!''screamed Garry, Shredder quickly retreated smashing Bob along the ground as he left into the smoke.

 **My OC's pov! YAAAAAAAAYY!**

I looked up, cement blocked my only way out. I sat up, realising I was in a huge crator. The others were in there too, surrounded by rocks and dust. I looked around a bit before deciding to get up. I knew I had been the one to take the most hit. I fell back onto my knees as my muscles ached. I focused again, thinking of no pain. I slowly brought myself to my feet as the pain faded off. I opened my eyes and stepped foward. I realised the crator was unstable and more rocks came flying down and crashing in front of me. I threw myself back dodging the falling rocks. I rotated my arm knocking a rock off the wall. It rolled gently down the slanted walls of the crator. I went around the wall of rocks scanning for anyone. I sensed Donnie close and I rushed over to were I sensed him. Donnie looked up to me, pain written all over his face. I held my hand out which he gladly took and I helped him up.

''Thanks''Donnie sighed.

''D, where's the others?''I asked.

''I remember something, follow me''Donnie said darting off into dust. I nodded and followed to where I sensed him go. Later on we found everyone else; including Splinter and Karai.

''Splinter do you have any idea what that was?''Mikey asked.

''No my son''Splinter groaned looking up. Suddenly a huge flash and a loud bang entered the crator and some of the cement crawled down. Ambulances, police and fire fighters were at the scene and they grabbed hold of me, Casey, April and Karai's wrist and pulled us up.

''No!''Casey yelled as more cement came off the destroyed tunnel wall, the Ambulances pulled us out of the way. It was blocking the mutant's way out.

''OK, what do we even do know?''I asked as we were escorted to the streets.

''I don't know,but the others are trapped down there and we've got to find Leo. Wherever he got pushed. It was kind of stupid for Donnie to do that''Karai said.

''It was for his own good, lets just hope that he didn't get caught in anything'' I said.

''Donnie pushed him west''April remembered and police guarded the manhole cover we turned to. We had came out of that and it would've been just as easy to go in - but it wasn't.

''That one''Casey pointed to the next one and we were all down there in a second. I grabbed the torch and shined it. Fire was positioned everywhere possible, we were on a cliff. We started heading west along the stretching cliff.

''So where do you thin-''Karai started before a pipe slammed down and I pushed everyone out of the way and dived for myself. The crash was loud and deafening. It was mainly blocking our way but I thought we could jump over it. I took a run up arms out wide. I was about to hit the pipe, I slot my fingers in some of the nails and swung my body upwards. I felt my feet hit the top of the pipe, I let go of the nails and pushed myself up. I was on top of the pipe and I knelt down.

''Come on!''I shouted. Casey skated towards the pipe and lifted his foot. The peices on the bottom of his skates dug into the pipe and Casey did the same with the other foot so he was standing on the pipes wall. He walked up and held out his hockey stick. April charged for Casey's hockey stick and launched at it. Her hands gripped it and Casey moved his arms backwards, pulling April up. Karai looked at me and she opened her mouth. A snake like toung flickered out of it and her eyes turned green. Her skin started to turn scaley and suddenly, she shape shifted into a snake. ''Whoa! Wicked!''I shouted, remembering when we were in the Chimera. I couldn't really see how she transformed back then. Karai charged at the pipe and suddenly ducked. She crashed onto the floor and slid on it. She all of a sudden disappeared under the pipe. I looked to the other side and there she was. She quickly turned back to normal.

''Let's just go''Karai said. I put my hand on the pipe and pushed myself over it. I landed and rolled. The others landed shortly after me receving a glare from Karai. I sped off into the distance, leaving a few spots of dust behind me. The others were hot on my heels like I was running from them. I heard a creek and I put my hands out to stop everyone. I glanced up to the ceiling to see a pipe facing me. It rumbled and then fell getting screams from all of us. I shielded myself and the others dived out of the way. SLAM! The sound echoed through the tunnel. I looked up and could see light shining into the pipe. It had landed trapping me in it like I was stuck in a huge hole.

''Help!''I screamed.

''Lucy?''April called.

''Yes, it's me! Help!'' I screamed.

''We'll get you out!''Casey replied and I heard a slam. The pipe rumbled and I felt something touch my back. The world quickly became a blurr and I was immediately slammed onto the cold pipe. Now the light was coming from in front of me. I started to crawl, my back stinging. I closed my eyes taking all the pain away. I opened them again and suddenly I was boosted foward as I sensed Shredder come into my radar.

''Lucy! Faster!''I heard Karai scream before I sensed Shredder slam Karai into the pipe. It shook slowing me down.

''Lucy! Help!''screamed Casey. I sensed Shredder kick April onto the ground and repeatedly punch her. Casey then swung at Shredder, his hockey stick braking. Shredder grabbed Casey and bashed him into the wall. I was near the end when I sensed Shredder put a foot on the pipe. I stopped dead.

''You and your friends have been a pain to me''I sensed Shredder's foot dug further into the pipe making it roll sidewards a tiny bit. My shoulder lightly tapped the wall of the pipe. I sqeezed my eyes shut. ''Now it's your turn to experience pain''Shredder stuck his blades into the pipe and I tensed.

''No!''Karai yelled and I sensed her turn into a snake. Her energy quickly turned into mutagenated energy and her power was stronger.

''What? Karai?!''Shredder yelled before I sensed her knock him flying to the ground.

''Get out!''Karai hissed before Shredder swing his blade at Karai making her neck bleed.

''Karai!''I screamed crawling for the edge.

''NO! No distractions! No nothing!''Shredder yelled, his blades knocking Karai further. Shredder charged at the pipe and placed his hands under it. It moved upwards a bit making me roll backwards.

''No!''I screamed.

''Leave her alon-''Shredder knocked Casey to the ground and then he moved it upwards more. He had it above his head. I screamed as he rolled it. My shoulder harshly bashed into the side of the pipe and I was flung backwards. Shredder slammed the pipe onto the ground so it was standing up. I fell, cutting my arms on the way down. There was barely any room for me to move.

''Help!''I screamed and Shredder picked up the pipe again. He swung his arms sidewards, making it crash into the wall. Rocks tumbled down onto it making dents form and crash into my back. I screamed in pain and then I crawled towards the edge.

''You...SHALL DIE!''Shredder put his hands out in front of him letting the pipe go. I screamed as the pipe flew across the air.

''No!''everyone screamed and Shredder ran off into dust. I shouted as my back crashed into the pipe making a tile of the wall give out and me falling out of it.

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long, I have had school and kept on loosing the chapter and stuff.**


	20. The Mega Shredder

**Me: I can now update more because I have finished all my schoolwork!**

 **Everyone: Boo!**

 **Me: Not this again...**

 **CHAPTER TIME! Time to leave off where my OC was falling - off a cliff :)**

I fell out of the pipe and it crashed into my stomach. I yelled and a grappling hook zipped down. I grabbed onto it and my arms felt like they had ripped off. The person who was holding the grappling hook, April was pulled foward towards the edge and she fell onto the floor. ''Sorry!''I called. I looked down to see the pipe fall into fire.

''Quick!''April screamed. I put two hands up the rope more and put my two feet on the end. I swung it until it got stuck in the wall. I put my feet on the rope and my hands further up. I started moving my left hand, then right, then left, then right. I repeated the sequence until I reached the top.

''Thank goodness''Karai said as I emerged. I grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and pulled myself up. I closed my eyes making all my pain fall out of the window. All my cuts and bruises faded off. I looked to April.

''Let's go find Leo''I said.

''Right''Casey nodded and we rushed off towards the west. I put my hand on a rock and pushed myself over. I realised we were coming to the edge of the road. I carried on running and dread filled me as half of my foot went over the edge. I had formed a plan in my mind but was I able to carry it out. I started plunging to the bottom of the ditch and I closed my eyes. I gritted my teeth and then I couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes, I was floating just above the ground. The others were there too. I stopped focusing and we fell to the ground.

''Thanks''Karai looked up to see how far we'd fallen. I looked over the edge of the cliff, sensing around for the Shredder. I was not about to nearly die, again.

''OK, Lucy, can you sense him?''Casey asked.

''I can't. I'm using too much of my power to controll all of this non pain. I gotta wait 30 minuets before I can stop''I said.

''Ooh! I can!''April cheered.

''You can? Where?''I rushed over to April.

''He's unconscious, but he's still alive. I sense he's been gassed..with Xenon?''April said confused.

''Xenon? There's only probably one person who has the most Xenon on this city, that's Baxter Stockman''Karai replied.

''Stockman? Why would he gas Leo with Xenon?''I asked.

''Surely Shredder would've killed him''Karai answered.

''Well, lets just go''April rushed into the dust. I nodded at them and spread my arms out and bent over and started to run like Naruto. The others shrugged and ran the same. The road stopped, peices of rocks were flying everywhere and a huge fan was placed braking a tiny bit of the walls every hour. Rocks crashed into the walls as I ducked. ''How are we suppose to get over there?''April asked. I stood back and suddenly took a run up. I launched and grabbed onto a rock. I pushed my lower body upwards so they were pointing to the ceiling. I let go of the rock letting my lower body flop down. I was flipping in the air, repeating the process on all the rocks I had to. I got to a small ledge and sensed Leo on the other side of this wall.

''We'll wait here! You bring Leo back!''screamed Karai. I nodded and ran round the side of the ledge to where I sensed was an opening. I saw a huge hole in the wall but it was too high for me to jump up. A small rucksack was placed at the side of the wall. I walked over to it. It was dark blue and had an iron zip. Speaking of Iron, when I pulled the zip so it was open, there was an Iron container. I pulled it out and examined it. I placed on the ground once I had got a good look at it. Under it was a small canister labled 'Xenon'. I gasped and grabbed it, guessing this is what they had gassed Leo with. I dropped it onto the ground and sqeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, hoping it wouldn't crack open. Some more stuff was in there like Phosphorus and Hydrogen. I figured this would come in handy so I grabbed the Iron zip and shut it tight. I grabbed the handle and put it over my shoulder. Then I felt something under my muddy boots. There was a brief case. I grabbed it looking confused. I looked at the lock and thought 'Ah screw it' and took out a pocket knife and stabbed it in the short gap in between it. I pried it open with the pocket knife. It displayed a laptop, a rifle, a pistol, a bunch of ammo and alot of money. I grabbed the rifle and saw it was loaded. I shrugged and replaced the rifle. I realised there was a knife hidden down at the bottom. I looked away disturbed. I slammed the briefcase shut and realised something on the side. It said it belonged to 'Oroku Saki'. I gasped. The Shredder? I grabbed the briefcase and held it in my other hand. This could also come in useful. I put the two on the ground and piled them ontop of each other. I climbed up and dropped into the room. It was a huge room, couchs and chairs all in the center of the room. Pictures were on the walls and there was an arm chair and a bed. Leo was strapped to a chair tied up. He was gagged.

''Leo?''I whispered quietly running over to him. I took out my pocket knife and ran to the back of Leo's chair where his arms were tied. I cut the rope accidently forming a cut on Leo. Leo grunted even though he was unconscious. I whispered an apology and cautiously sliced off the rest. His arms rested and I noticed his mask on an arm chair. His eyes were drenched with blood. I angrily teared my knife down the middle of the rope setting his whole body free. Leo lent foward and nearly fell of the chair but I caught him. ''Leo?''I whispered again shaking him.

''Hmm?''Leo finally answered not opening his eyes.

''Leo, it's me...Lucy''I replied.

''Lucy?''Leo slowly groaned and opened his eyes. I wiped some of the blood off but the rest was stained.

''Come on, lets get you back to the - OTHERS!''I shouted and jolted Leo out of the seat. He fell onto the ground and he curled up in a ball clutching his knee.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry''I apologised grabbing his wrist. I noticed his wheel chair broken down in a corner. I put his arm on my shoulder and we moved over to his wheel chair. I pulled a lever and it all quickly reassembled. I put Leo down in it and quickly escorted him out of the room. I grabbed the rucksack and the brief case. Leo slowly put his arms on the levers to controll himself but I held them and put them back on his lab. I grabbed onto the pushing parts and scooted him down the ledge. I sensed a bridge and I was confused. We got to the edge and April was using her mind to create a bridge. I smiled at her and ran across the bridge. I had Leo's mask in my pocket ready to put back on in a minuet.

''Leo!''they all shouted. Leo looked worse than usual.

''What even happened out there bro?''Casey asked.

''Shredder''Leo shivered.

''Don't worry, Leo. We'll get you back''I said. Leo closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

''What's with the rucksack and briefcase?''Casey questioned.

''I'll tell you later, come on''I said.

''OK''Casey shrugged.

IN THE TUNNEL

We finally made it back to that tunnel, which was abandoned.

''Casey,destroy the cement''I ordered.

''Done and done''Casey fired an explosive puck at the ground. The cement went up in flames, peices of hit hitting the ground in front of us. I turned round the fire and darted over to the cement. I scanned for energy and I noticed Splinter and Mikey's almost straight away. I jumped into the cement only to sense Shredder close. I was carefull, but not carefull enough. A blade peirced my back and for a minuet I thought I'd die but no, it was only a quick pierce. I rolled back fiercely creating dust. I landed on one hand and a knee. Shredder's red eyes were glowing more than usual. I sensed Mikey and Splinter come closer. Raph and Donnie where also close but they weren't heading towards us. Shredder charged, his blades huge.

''Booyakasha!''I heard before Mikey's foot collided with Shredder's mutant heart. Mikey landed in front of me as Shredder stumbled back, mutagen bursting out of his nose and his two hands deflating. Mikey took out his nunchucks and swung them around bashing Shredder's face. Shredder stumbled back angrily. He roared, Splinter entered the scene and tackled us to the ground. Light bursted out from Shredder, his eyes filled with it. His muscles grew bigger and he roared. I closed my eyes and shielded myself. Once I heard a ''RUN!'' from someone, I opened my eyes quickly to see Shredder, huge again, standing above me. I screamed in fear but Splinter's hand wrapping around my chest and darted out of the way as Shredder's huge foot crashed onto the ground. He extended to full hight and I could just barely see his head. ''Whoa''Mikey said. We rushed to the edge only to find we needed to be able to fly to get out of this hole.

''HELP!''I called and Casey's hand was spotted, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Splinter and Mikey were pulled up by Karai.

''Dudes...''Casey gasped as Raph and Donnie jumped off Shredder's leg.

''Guys! You're OK!''Raph yelled rushing towards them.

''Leo!''Donnie screamed rushing next to Leo. Donnnie put his hand on Leo's wrist to check his pulse. Donnie started inspecting Leo.

''Lucy, you've got explaining to do''Donnie ordered. I nodded.

ON THE SURFACE

We were darting down the road and I was just finishing my story about Leo being gassed with Xenon. We ran through an ally and we thought we had lost Shredder, but no. A blade cut through the huge building behind us and the top half fell onto the ground making a huge rumble. Smoke gathered everywhere and I threw myself to the ground making sure I didn't inhale any. A huge foot slammed in front of me and I looked up. The smoke cleared and my eyes adjusted. Shredder's menacing blades shot at me. I stood up resisting to Shredder's surprise. His eyes grew and so did his size. I jumped onto his blades, grabbing onto both of them. I put my feet on one and started climbing up. I moved both my hands to the same one as I got near the top. I put each hands on the side of his wrists and I sensed Donnie right behind me. Donnie quickly threw me some sword of climbing gear, I put it on as the wind started to get intense. The others were also coming up, even Leo. Donnie had probably attached something that made his wheel chair stick to stuff. I fired up to grappling hooks to the top of Shredder's head and as I started to fall, I grabbed onto it. Snow started to fall and then it got really out of control. Hail, rain and snow hit my face as I held onto the grapples and moved upwards. I closed my eyes because of the snow. I slipped and fell but grabbing onto the ropes saved me. My hands now stung and I closed my eyes making the pain go away. I started to climb again, just going towards his shoulders.

''You can't win''Shredder glared at me and the others as we made our way onto his skull mask. His hand suddenly smashed into his face, trapping me inside it.

''Lucy!''everyone screamed. He removed his hands and I fell. I closed my eyes and the pain went out of the window. I grabbed onto the ropes and two big blades came to them. I jumped onto the blades making Shredder shake his hand. Leo swung his katana, making him grunt but it still got Shredder. Shredder didn't even flinch. He sliced at Leo but he was luckily saved by Karai who was trying to take out Shredder's mutant heart. Donnie stuck his blade in Shredder's shoulder. Leo dropped his arms and bowed his head. His wheel chair started to race down Shredder. I screamed for him but realised something must have gone wrong. I pounced off the Shredder's blade heading towards Leo. I took out my grappling hook as soon as I was about to reach Leo. Leo looked up to me, I sensed his arms were killing him. I pressed the trigger and a force stopped me from falling. I grabbed the pushing parts of Leo's wheel chair and Leo looked up at me. His eyes slowly closed and then I flung him up. Leo screamed with anger and I sensed him take out his katana. Then, with all his power, I saw him stab Shredder in the eye. Shredder stumbled backwards, everyone dived off of him. I cut my grappling hook rope making me fall towards the ground. I grabbed a handle on my grappling hook and spun it around in circles. Then I pressed the trigger again and a grapple fired out onto a building. I swung onto it and the others were there too.

''We did it!''Mikey cheered.

''I don't think we succeeded in no one getting hurt''Donnie pointed to Leo. I sensed all of his pain and I gasped. I let myself fall the rest of the way and then ran to Leo. I put my hands on his shoulders. Donnie grabbed something random of the street and quickly made some adjustments to the wheel chair. He told me to press a button and I did, a leg rest came up bringing Leo's legs with it. Donnie attached a bunch of machines to the side.

''Donnie, we didn't do it!''Raph pointed to Shredder getting up surrounded my smoke. There was a huge crator from where he was standing.

 **A/N: This is about to get Attack On Titan mode...**

''Damn!''Donnie screamed. He noticed a huge wall, with a gate closing, citizens rushing out of it.

''Over there!''Splinter shouted pointing the gate. We ran towards it and it was starting to become fully closed. I ducked and slid under it and the others did the same, Donnie pressing a button on Leo's wheel chair making it become smaller. We were now over the gate, not thinking of any humans who noticed us. Donnie pressed the button and Leo's wheel chair turned back to normal. Suddenly, videos of Shredder charging at the wall appeared in my mind.

''No!''I cried and rushed towards the others. Suddenly, Shredder hit the wall. Peices of the wall flung everywhere and dust/smoke and wind hit the air. Soilders were blasted into the air and peices of rocks crushed all the soilders not close to the wall. Humans, going to the next part of the wall, were flabbergasted at the huge villians power. Rocks got into my view and smoke too. It took me a while to realise where I was - in the air. I screamed as rocks floated around me. I spun around like a missile as I headed towards the ground. My arms crashed into the ground, blood spraying from it. I turned onto my back panting. I sat up, seeing a huge whole in the wall. There was a giant crator with Huge Shredder lying in it.

''We won?''Raph asked darting over to me. I put my hands on the ground and watched Shredder start to get up.

''Nope''I sighed as Shredder rised,his shadow covering us.

''Saki!''Splinter called. Shredder turned towards Splinter.

''Hmm?''He asked throwing his blades at Splinter. Splinter left the ground as Saki's blades entered the ground. Splinter landed on Shredder's blades and clutched them.

''Saki! You are not a monster!''Splinter roared before Shredder slammed his blades into the wall. More rocks and smoke formed in the city. Splinter was still holding Shredder's blades tightly before he flipped into the air. Splinter took out a throwing star and tossed it at Shredder's eye. Shredder roared and grasped his eye. Splinter landed. ''Here what I say Saki!''Splinter shouted before Shredder let his hands fall from his eye.

''No...your the monster! You were destined to become the rat you are!''Shredder thundered and his huge blades shot at Splinter.

''No!''we all cried. SPLAT! Shredder's huge blades impaled Splinter,blood flying everywhere.

''F*CK YOU SHREDDER!''Leo screamed full anger,he grabbed his katana and he was charging at Shredder. I screamed in anger and charged at Shredder. Suddenly, I heard people shout ''LUCY!'' and thought I was going to die right there and right then. But no...flashes of white appeared and I was pushed back and the next thing I knew, The world around me started to fade. I screamed and then blackness happened. I felt my eyes open. April, Casey and Karai were standing over me.

''Lucy! Your alive!''April hugged me.

''What happened?''I groaned. I was surrounded by small bits of blood.

''Well, Shredder grabbed the pipe and chucked you off the edge, IT WAS WICKED! You then fell out of the pipe and we caught you just about!''Casey cheered punching the air.

''So, Splinter didn't die?''I slowly asked.

''What? No!''Karai angrily glared at me.

''It was probably just a dream, Karai''April helped me up. I felt suddenly weak and I fell back down.

''Take it easy''Karai grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I closed my eyes and all my pain left me. I opened my eyes.

''Time to leave, come on''I ordered. I put my hands to my head and sensed no one except everyone behind me.

''Lucy, we've got Leo...Splinter has anyway. Splinter has gone to take Leo back to the Shellrazor. He was unharmed when they found him, Donnie said. But before he was about to finish I could hear someone trying to attack them - which I believe is Shredder''April informed me.

''Well, where are they?''I questioned.

''I'll phone Donnie''April reached for her phone and pressed a button. It beeped and April put it to her ear. ''Donnie? Where are you...where...OK...WHAT?! OK, we're on our way''April put her T-phone back in her pocket and she told us where exactly they were. They were just heading for the Shellrazor. I gasped.

''April, you have to tell Donnie to head to the Party Wagon''I panicked, remembering how it was set on fire.

''Why?''April asked.

''The Shellrazor got destroyed!''I shouted. April grabbed her phone but she already had a call from Donnie.

''APRIL! The Shellrazor's destroyed!''Donnie screamed so loud I could hear him from the phone.

''Donnie, head to the Party Wagon! Quick!''April replied.

''OK...''Donnie paused and then I heard him scream.

''Donnie? Are you OK?''April kept on repeating that but Donnie didn't reply. ''Donnie! Thank god''April sighed. April put her T-phone back in her pocket.

AT THE PARTY WAGON

I jumped ontop of the Party Wagon and opened a hatch and dropped in. There was a huge space and two seats in the front. Leo was on the ground, wrapped in Splinter's kimono.

''Donnie, where are we heading to?''I asked.

''Finding somewhere to camp apparently''Donnie had set up a lab at the very back of the Party Wagon. He grabbed a white orb which was glowing purple.

''What is it?''I questioned inspecting it.

''Its a Kraang Communication Orb. They said something to do with destroyed the Farmhouse''Donnie informed.

''WHAT?! The Kraang?''I took a moment to pause. Images of my family flashed into my mind. Then my Farmhouse. Then where it was and how it looked now. It looked more or less the same but with so many burnt spots.

''Where are we camping at then''Casey started the engine.

''I've got a good place, how about the woods quite far from the Farmhouse''April suggested.

''Sounds good to Casey Jones''Casey announced. A weird noise started to take over the Party Wagon. The ceiling started to melt and Baxter Stockfly was spotted. Shredder charged at the Party Wagon. He shot his blades at the walls only to cut through the first.

''Hooray for extra protection!''Mikey cheered. Everyone moved away from the walls. Two blades shot through the walls where Mikey was originaly sitting.

''Start the engine Jones!''Donnie ordered harshly. Casey slammed his feet onto the pedals and zoomed off into the distance. Cannons fired garbage at Baxter Stockfly who was chasing us. Razhar pounced into the Party Wagon.

''Stay away!''Raph took out his sai and Razhar slammed him into the wall. Splinter pulled his fist back. He punched Razhar once and he fell unconscious.

''Hah! Splinter is one punch man, yo!''Casey laughed as we left the city. Suddenly, I heard huge noises. They were pretty loud. I turned my head and peeked out of the 'roof'. Shredder, huge again, was heading this way.

''Shredder!''I told them. Shredder's foot came to under the Party Wagon and then he pulled his foot up. We all screamed as the Party Wagon spun in the air. He punched the Party Wagon mid air making us go flying. The windows gave out and the walls were leaning in.

''Time to dispose of you''Shredder's foot zoomed towards the Party Wagon.

''Move it!''screamed Donnie. Casey stomped on the pedal and the Party Wagon took off. Suddenly, the ground broke open. A tiger hand bursted out and tripped the Party Wagon up. It crashed onto the ground and my back hit the wall and I felt pain shoot through me. The thought-defeated Tiger Claw climbed out of the hole.

''Time to see what happens when something opens up under you''Tiger Claw gave an evil smile.

''What does he-''Mikey couldn't finish because the ground vibrating stopped him from speaking. It shook violently and Tiger Claw was un effected by it.

''Goodbye, turtles''Tiger Claw stated. My vision went black and I heard loud banging noises.

 **No one's POV**

Tiger Claw reached into his pocket for his cutlass. The ground continued vibrating and he stood still.

''Goodbye, turtles''Tiger Claw stated. Fire bursted from under the Party Wagon. It raged its way to the wheels in 0.1 seconds and the explosion caused the Party Wagon to launch into the air. Fire spread across it as it was moved towards the city. Tiger Claw activated his jetpack and flew after it. The Party Wagon smashed through a window in a supply house and fell onto a small metal bridge. Chunks of wood fell down onto the ground around the Party Wagon. Another explosion caused everyone to fly out of the Party Wagon, all except one.

 **Lucy's POV**

My eyes opened and pain came walking to me straight away. I noticed two pipes next to me with cuts in them and smoke pouring out of the cut. I got up and the smoke covered my face. I held my breath and ducked down low so I was on my chest. I crawled towards were I sensed Leo was. I had to get to Leo before he inhaled to much of the smoke. That would really add to his injury.

''Leo?!''I shouted.

''L-lucy?''I heard a faint mumble. I spun round and saw Splinter lying on the ground.

''Master Splinter?''I crawled over to him. ''You OK?''.

''I-I'm fine...''Splinter accidently inhaled smoke and he started coughing. I grabbed Splinter's arm and put it around my shoulder. I held my breath extra tight as I moved Splinter towards Leo.

''Where do you think your going?''Tiger Claw appeared in front of us with his gun poised. He shot and a laser hit Splinter. I didn't notice until I heard his scream.

''Splinter!''I cried. A laser shot at me. I dived out of the way landing on a loose peice of metal. The creeking made me realise I was on a metal bridge. A plank of metal below me gave out and I was sent flying towards some green liquid. I felt a grappling hook slam my arm. I swung my arms at it, missing every shot. I realised that was mutagen I was falling to. I made my swings quicker and faster but still missed. I rotated my body and tried again. I gripped onto the grappling hook firmly.

''Lucy...you alright?''asked Mikey.

''Yeah, sure''I slid up the grappling hook and Mikey yanked it launching me towards the top quicker. I grabbed onto the edge just about. Mikey's hand reached out to grab me but then it swiped away and I sensed Razhar was holding Mikey hostage.

''Move, and the little one dies''I sensed Razhars hand scrape down Mikey's plastron.

''No! Mikey!''I screamed.

''Now...''I heard a scream from Mikey.

''MIKEY!''I yelled.

''Now let go or he dies''Razhar laughed.

''Please don't do this to me Razhar...''I started.

''Nice doggie''Mikey said nervously.

''Donatello isn't far from here. Make up your mind before I kill this freak''Razhar laughed.

''No, please!''I wailed, my legs dangling over the edge.

''What?!''screamed Razhar. I sensed Donnie and Raph preform a perfect team combo on Razhar. I climbed up and watched Mikey drop to the floor.

''Mikey?''I asked crawling over to him. I pushed him over. His eyes were closed and they slowly opened.

''Hmm- yeah?''Mikey sloppily asked.

''No, Mikey. You need the rest. Just get some''I told him.

''OK''Mikey yawned and his eyes closed.

''Is our bro OK?''Raph ran over to us.

''Yeah, he's fine. Just sleeping''My hand fell onto his plastron just below the bleeding cuts were.

''I can bandage them''Donnie took out a First-aid box and pulled out some bandages. I helped Donnie carefully place them on. Now all we had to do is find the others and get out of the city.


End file.
